


Коробочка

by naya_k



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naya_k/pseuds/naya_k
Summary: Гокудеру отправляют в отпуск.





	Коробочка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Битвы Пейрингов для команды ромовой. (И для Цвай)

Дорога шла вверх. На толстых боках натертых до зеркального блеска булыжников поблескивало солнце. Гокудера остановился посередине улицы, вздохнул и, достав платок, промокнул лоб. Звонко брякнула в кармане мелочь, которую ему щедрой рукой отсыпал Ямамото на дорожку, чтобы было что бросить в фонтан. На самом верху холма, где дорога не то заканчивалась, не то ныряла с очередной горки, тяжелый просоленный воздух создавал иллюзию кривого зеркала, искажая ровные черты домов и превращая их в сказочные кривые избушки. 

Идти под палящим солнцем было то еще удовольствие, и Гокудера в очередной раз проклял железные дороги, машинистов и прочие пассажирские перевозки, которые могли просто так задержать прибытие на несколько часов. Если бы он, как посоветовал ему Ямамото, по локоть в васаби закатывающий очередные суши, взял машину, то был бы он здесь, во-первых, раньше, а, во-вторых, не в пример свежее, проведя несколько часов не в душном вагоне поезда, а под кондиционером.

Через дорогу, вальяжно переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, перешла худая с подпалинами на боках кошка и улеглась около невысокого заборчика. Больше на всей улице не было ни души. Гокудера сжал покрепче ручку чемодана в потной ладони и с удвоенной силой пошел вверх. Дорогие итальянские ботинки скользили по мостовой, как хорошо смазанные ролики. 

Выше по склону все было точно так же, как и там, где он начинал, – разноцветные домики с кадками цветов под окнами, широкие, местами выцветшие маркизы на окнах, низкие заборчики с кукольными калитками, которые можно было просто перешагнуть. Посреди этой приморской идиллии стояло маленькое кафе с открытой настежь дверью и уличными столиками. Гокудера, не церемонясь, уселся за один из них и вытянул ноги. Хотелось снять ботинки и носки и пошевелить на воздухе ноющими пальцами. Большой зонтик над головой создавал давно желанную тень, а в воздухе наконец запахло морем. Хотя Гокудера точно знал: море от этого города находится в сотнях километров. 

– Что же вы в самую сиесту-то приехали, – послышалось откуда-то сверху.

Гокудера, не меняя положения, откинулся головой на спину кресла и уставился снизу на загорелое лицо хозяина кофе. 

– Пробки, – ответил он. Подцепил носком задник ботинка и сбросил, за ним второй. – На железке.

– Бывает, – жизнерадостно сказал хозяин, словно такое действительно бывает, и двумя руками протянул Гокудере меню, доверительно сообщая: – У нас еще и не такое бывает. Вот держите. Правда, из всего меню у нас есть только напитки, кухня закрылась еще час назад, но вы посмотрите, если хотите. Не буду мешать.

За его спиной, поникнув крыльями, болтался огромный бант белого фартука. Гокудера достал пачку сигарет, щелкнул зажигалкой и, получив в нос горький запах газа и перегретого пластика, наконец затянулся. Засунул руку в карман и, вытащив из него маленькую коробочку, поставил на другой конец стола. Сияя золотыми боками и яркими красными гранями, она торчала там как непрошенный гость, без спросу подсевший к нему за столик. 

«Это приказ, Гокудера-кун», – Цуна редко когда позволял себе с ним такой тон, и Гокудеру снова передернуло от воспоминания. «Отпуск давно заждался тебя. Особенно после Кёльна». В его руках, словно монетка в пальцах фокусника, возникла коробочка. Цуна мягко положил ее на стол и коснулся. Послышался тихий звук, похожий на перезвон маленьких молоточков, хлопок – и на рукав Цуне выполз небольшой, размером с грейпфрут, осьминожек яркого оранжевого цвета. Он мгновенно забрался Цуне на плечо и запустил ему щупальца в волосы. Цуна засмеялся и, проведя пальцами по круглой голове осьминожка, добавил. «Это не обсуждается».

Хозяин вернулся с большим кувшином лимонада. Сел напротив, утирая полой фартука лицо и лоб. 

– Его отсюда видно, – в голосе хозяина слышалась гордость.

– Кого?

Гокудера поймал взглядом каплю воды, которая собралась у самой кромки, и сосредоточенно наблюдал за ее путем вниз, полным коллизий и препятствий в виде толстых боков кувшина. 

– Колокол. Вы ведь ради него приехали? Сюда все приезжают за колоколом.

Где-то вдалеке, там, куда смотрел хозяин, белел одинокий шпиль, похожий с такого расстояния на мелок с остро обтесанной верхушкой. Идти было не близко, впрочем, Гокудера уже понял, что расстояние здесь было обманчивым. Значит, идти было дохрена.

– Но я вам не советую сейчас пытаться, толпа там, наверное, по всей площади кругом обернулась, – хозяин поднял кувшин и налил лимонад в стакан, крупные кубики льда, похрустывая и переваливаясь, поднимали каждый столп мелких брызг.

– Вы уже звонили?

Вопрос был если не хамский, то достаточно интимный. Но хозяин и виду не подал, что обиделся, только засмеялся немного натянуто, потирая рукой затылок.

– Я – нет, жена звонила. Правда, мне так и не рассказала, чего хотела. Пришла только после – лицо свежее, румяное, в глазах искры. А я не спрашивал. Как по мне, так личное это. Хотя, может, это только я так думаю. Сколько рассказов слышал, сколько в газетах писали, половину и не поймешь, выдумка или правда.

– А вы верите, что это правда?

Хозяин поднялся и, достав из кармана фартука тряпку, начал рьяно протирать стол. Задребезжали неплотно стоящие на булыжной мостовой ножки.

– А вы как думаете? 

Гокудера пожал плечами. По правде сказать, он не имел никаких соображений по этому поводу, а если еще честнее – ему даже лень было думать.

– Ну вы же сами в него не звонили. 

Хозяин замер – в одной руке тряпка, в другой – стакан. В мутно-желтом лимонаде, словно морские водоросли, плавали листья мяты. Лицо хозяина приобрело озадаченное выражение, словно Гокудера сморозил какую-то глупость, и он отчаянно старался понять, как такое вообще могло прийти кому-то в голову.

– Вы думаете, я не позвонил в него потому, что не верю?

Гокудера пожал плечами. С его точки зрения это было бы логично.

– Наоборот, молодой человек, – и Гокудера подумал, что сейчас он выглядел точь-в-точь, как описывал свою жену – свежее румяное лицо и искры в глазах. – Вот вы твердо уверены в том, что то, что вы собираетесь пожелать – это самое главное желание в вашей жизни?

Гокудера медленно повел головой, перевел взгляд на коробочку, наполовину лежащую в тени от зонтика, а наполовину под палящим солнцем. Та не шелохнулась. 

– Пейте лимонад, впереди долгая дорога, если вы хотите успеть до закрытия.

Он еще хотел спросить, а верит ли хозяин, что самое главное желание в жизни вообще бывает, но тот уже отошел к другому столу, протирая его совершенно чистую поверхность от невидимых пятен.

Гокудера постучал пачкой по столу, выбивая еще одну сигарету. На небе, словно изощренная издевка, показалось крошечное, едва заметное облачко. Гокудера выпустил в небо колечко и выпил стакан залпом. 

Людей действительно была тьма. Очередь, несколько раз огибающая колонны ратуши, заканчивалась у самой башни, наверху уже вполне можно было различить колокол. Он был самый, что ни на есть, обычный – размером где-то с полчеловека и стандартного бронзового цвета. Было видно, как к нему подходят люди, берутся за язычок и звонят, в меру своих сил. Или желаний. 

По всей площади раздавался непрерывный оглушающий колокольный звон.

– Вы стоите? Я займу за вами? – прокричала плотная женщина в красном сарафане и вопросительно посмотрела на Гокудеру. Тот покачал головой и отошел, закладывая руки в карманы, нащупал коробочку в одном из них, погладил ровные гладкие грани. Женщина, больше не обращая на него внимания, встала в конец очереди. Наверное, она-то нашла свое самое главное в этой жизни желание, от которого ее отделяло только часов шесть очереди и несколько сотен таких же самых главных желаний, исполняемых перед ней. В чем-то он даже завидовал решимости, с которой она смотрела вверх на колокол, экстазу, который разливался по ее лицу, когда она слышала очередной звон, уверенности, с которой она встала в очередь, намереваясь достоять до конца. 

Толпа медленно текла мимо, их рты открывались и закрывались, их руки взлетали и опускались, их носы почти соприкасались, когда они пытались переорать густой утробный звук исполняющихся желаний.

«Я не хочу в отпуск», – Гокудера еще пытался хорохориться. Стоял перед столом Цуны, упираясь костяшками сложенных кулаков в столешницу, и делал вид, что после слов «это не обсуждается» можно продолжать беседу. Оранжевый осьминог лениво переползал с одного плеча Цуны на другое. Гокудера на минуту отвлекся на яркие, почти красные присоски на его щупальцах, подавил вновь накатившую волну раздражения и посмотрел на Цуну. «Чего же ты хочешь?» – кажется, впервые за весь их разговор в голосе Цуны звучало участие. Оно было настолько искренним, что Гокудера едва не задохнулся от подступившей к горлу злости. «Чтобы меня оставили в покое?» – вышло чуть грубее, чем он рассчитывал. Оранжевый осьминог сжался в комочек, подобрав щупальца. «Ведь я именно это и предлагаю, Гокудера-кун. Езжай, пожалуйста, в отпуск, тебя там никто не побеспокоит, я позабочусь об этом». Не сказанное вслух «и не трахай больше никому мозг» ясно читалось в его уставших глазах.

Он мог пожелать, чтобы Цуна позвонил ему и попросил вернуться обратно. Мог пожелать, чтобы в Вонголе произошло что-то такое, что никак нельзя было решить без него. Мог пожелать, чтобы его никогда не нашли. 

Гокудера развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь, оставляя за собой толпу ярких людей и звон колокола, разрывающий голову. Жара сменилась вечерней прохладой, каменная мостовая – аккуратными плиточными тротуарами, даже дома – и те словно сняли с себя маскарадный костюм и стояли в домашней одежде, щеголяя тапочками и бесформенным халатом. В глухом тупике под раскинутыми над головой гирляндами соседнего индийского кафе находилась дверь в его отель. Лежа на узкой кровати и упираясь взглядом в плотно закрытое ставнями окно, которое выходило в тот самый тупик, он в очередной раз пытался понять, что помешало ему снять какой-нибудь вип-номер в каком-нибудь вип-отеле на берегу моря. 

По легенде в колокол можно было ударить только один раз в жизни и загадать только одно желание. По запискам Инноченти, экспериментом которого и являлся этот город, механизм исполнения желаний был не так-то прост. Некоторые исполнялись влет – прямо по пути вниз с колоннады, когда тело еще продолжало вибрировать от громкого гула. Некоторые требовали времени: несколько дней, а то и лет. Инноченти писал, что собирать данные об исполнившихся желаниях было примерно так же муторно, как пытаться загнать всех пчел в улей. 

Слишком много домыслов и случайностей, слишком мало конкретики. Он приводил несколько примеров: девушка, которая хотела получить стипендию в одном из университетов и которой позвонили сообщить о том, что стипендия ей назначена, не успела она толком отнять руки от язычка; дед, который пожелал еще раз увидеть давно умершую жену и который через несколько лет впервые увидел свою внучку, похожую на нее как две капли воды; мужчина, который всю жизнь мечтал стать космонавтом, и колокол был для него единственным шансом. Его судьба, отмечал на полях Инноченти, доподлинно неизвестна. 

Когда Гокудера покупал билеты на железнодорожном вокзале, на карте перед ним тонкими и толстыми красными стрелками разбегалось множество доступных направлений. Словно букет цветов, рассыпающийся из слишком маленькой для него вазы. Он стоял перед этой огромной, почти во весь вокзал картой, каждая стрелочка на которой была толщиной чуть ли не с его руку, и все думал, куда пристроить бычок. Почему перед этой всеобъемлющей картой не поставили даже одной маленькой урны. 

Он мог подняться на ратушу и пожелать, чтобы перед всеми картами на железнодорожных вокзалах стояли урны, чтобы во всех кафе разрешили курить, мог пожелать узнать, полетел ли тот мужчина в космос или космос открылся для него только после порции галлюциногенных грибов.

На завтрак в отеле подавали омлет и корзинку хлеба, по которому можно было преподавать геометрию: оказавшийся изнутри одинаково белым, он тем не менее впечатлял разницей форм и размеров. Нарезанные тончайшими ломтиками колбаса и ветчина наоборот жались друг к другу, стремясь создать иллюзию плотности. Справа и слева от него немного хмурые и немного не выспавшиеся постояльцы собирали бутерброды и стояли в очереди к одинокой кофемашине. Держа в одной руке тарелку с омлетом, а в другой пустую кружку, они словно тренировались перед основным забегом, исполняя простое и понятное желание завтрака. 

Он достал из кармана коробочку, поднес к самым глазам и напрягся. Ничего не произошло. Не то чтобы он думал, будто сможет открыть ее взглядом – но он уже перепробовал множество способов. Направлял в нее разные виды пламени по одиночке и в разных сочетаниях, стучал по граням, разговаривал с ней, пытаясь повторить интонацию Цуны, дул, смеялся и разок даже попробовал капнуть кровью, мало ли. Ни одна из ее граней и не шелохнулась, и в который раз проскользнула мысль, что это на самом деле коробочка пламени неба, а Цуна просто решил поиздеваться над ним. Или это какая-то проверка в его неповторимом стиле, в ходе которой Гокудера должен осознать границы своих возможностей и принять, что коробочки неба – вне его категории.

Он мог пожелать открыть коробочку и, что самое главное, не считать это потом читерством. 

С утра город был похож на глоток остывшего кофе – когда еще чувствуется вкус, который должен быть, но уже противно. Все улицы вели к площади с ратушей и колокольней. На пустых еще вчера дорогах открылось множество мелких лавочек, продававших все: от футболок с принтами колокола и колокольчиков разных размеров до кружек и грамот, в которые можно было вписать день, когда ваше самое тайное желание наконец исполнилось. Грамоты были как положено – с золотыми вензелями, печатями и свободным местом под имя и дату. Хмурые продавцы грели руки о пластиковые стаканчики. 

Гокудера кружил по городу, разворачиваясь, как только гул колокола становился громче, пока не вышел к очередному кафе. Оно сильно отличалось от вчерашнего: множество столиков, вокруг которых расставлены соломенные кресла, на сиденьях сложены пледы, а позади – большие кадки с живыми цветами. Кафе было заполнено где-то на треть. Гокудера сел рядом с семьей: двое детей, упершись подбородками в стол, выводили что-то в блокнотах, прикрывая их руками от посторонних взглядов. Меню шлепнулось перед ним, проскользнув по белой скатерти. Он обернулся, но официант уже спешил к другому столику.

– А теперь подумайте и проставьте напротив каждого пункта его вес в баллах по шкале от одного до десяти, – сказала женщина справа, поправляя солнечные очки. Гокудера посмотрел на небо. Затянутое облаками, оно не пропускало ни луча.

Дети снова запыхтели. 

– А что делать, если у двух пунктов получается одинаковое количество баллов?

– Тогда тебе придется подумать и выбрать один, – сказал уже мужчина. 

– А если я сегодня загадаю одно желание, а завтра второе, и мы никому не расскажем?

Мужчина прочистил горло, приподнялся на стуле, доставая из заднего кармана плотный бумажник. У него был такой усталый скучающий вид, как будто они обсуждали не желания, а глобальное потепление или энергетический кризис. Наверняка, он уже давно знал, что собирается загадать. Возможно, они даже обсудили это с женой, разобрали свои проблемы по степени приоритетности и выбрали две, разделив их между собой. Способ, ничуть не худший, чем любой другой.

– Так не получится, Марк, – совершенно без какого-либо выражения проговорил мужчина, выбирая между двумя кредитками. – Можно загадать только одно желание.

– А если оно исполнится, и я пойму, что на самом деле мне нужно было что-то другое?

Мужчина поднял голову вверх, беззвучно зашевелились губы, он пробормотал «итого двадцать тридцать шесть плюс пятнадцать процентов на чай, получается…».

– Папа, – мальчик дернул мужчину за рукав. – Ты не ответил. Где написано, что я не могу загадать больше одного желания?

Мужчина вздохнул и наконец бросил одну из кредиток на стол. Подлетел официант.

– Нигде не написано, Марк, это общеизвестно. Если ты не хочешь потом расстраиваться, тебе просто стоит ответственно подойти к этому вопросу. Я показал тебе, как.

Гокудера подавил смешок. Он мог бы точно показать, где и как было написано, что колокол исполняет только одно желание в жизни. Кажется, Инноченти даже вывел некую формулу, но вряд ли это помогло бы Марку, которому на вид еще не было и пятнадцати, выбрать из списка то самое заветное желание, которое он мог загадать у колокола один раз в жизни. Гокудера только надеялся, что это будет не фигурка трансформера и не игровая приставка – их-то и без колокола будет достаточно.

Уходили они вереницей по дороге, ведущей к ратуше. Впрочем, все дороги вели к ратуше. 

А, может, лучше будет, если мальчик действительно пожелает приставку или радиоуправляемый вертолет. В отличие от правила одного желания, ни в одной из записок Инноченти не говорилось, что желания должны быть стоящими. Он мог отстоять очередь, забраться на колокольню и пожелать, чтобы у него за всю поездку ни разу не порвались носки. Или пожелать, чтобы в следующем отеле вместо омлета на завтрак подавали бельгийские вафли. Или пожелать, чтобы ему дали номер с хорошим видом. Использовать, так сказать, колокол в качестве ресепшена. 

Он мог уехать из этого города, так и не забравшись на колокольню, и ничего, совершенно ничего не изменится в его жизни. Но ирония была в том, что даже если он поднимется на нее – ничего не изменится в его жизни ровно так же.

Очередной круг вывел его к маленькой узкой улице, в которой практически невозможно было разойтись, не обтершись животами. Сверху свисали лианы, толстые и длинные, такие разросшиеся, что горшки едва не переворачивались под их весом. Он прошел дом, другой, и проход вылился в площадь, как ручей в море. Он так привык к шуму колокола, что даже не понял, как вышел к ратуше. 

Первой мыслью было: кому же он передаст дела? В Вонголе не было человека, которому бы он доверял, как себе. Но Цуна не спрашивал его об этом – и Гокудера не знал, что бесило его больше. То, что скорее всего замену Гокудере Цуна на время отпуска не найдет, или то, что Цуну это, казалось, совершенно не волновало. «Я дам тебе с собой эту коробочку, Гокудера-кун. Она досталась мне…», – Цуна наклонил голову, осторожно прижимаясь щекой к осьминогу. «Впрочем, сейчас не особо важно, как она мне досталась. Важно то, что отличает ее от всех остальных». «И что же?» – Гокудера терпеть не мог задавать вопросы, которых от него явно ждали. Цуна погладил осьминога, поднес к нему коробочку и шикнул. Осьминог забирался неохотно, поджимая щупальца, словно пытался втиснуться в тесные джинсы. «Она не открывается никаким пламенем», – и Цуна бросил ему коробочку. Гокудера поймал ее неловко, покрутил в руках, посмотрел на Цуну, который как будто бы ждал, что сейчас что-то произойдет. Или нет – его проклятая интуиция уже давно нашептала ему все. «Тогда как?» – он заставил себя спросить спокойно, по-взрослому, хотя больше всего хотелось запустить коробочкой Цуне в голову и попросить прекратить этот детский сад с загадками. Цуна пожал плечами и подмигнул, и Гокудера решил, что сделает вид, будто ему показалось. «Ты же любишь головоломки. Вот тебе одна – чтобы было не скучно в отпуске!» Он все-таки хлопнул дверью на прощание.

Он посмотрел на очередь. Та текла сама по себе, словно превратилась в одну большую толстую гусеницу, медленно перебирающую тонкими ножками. Где-то наверху била в колокол ярко-салатовая крутка.

Он мог пожелать, чтобы Вонгола стала самой влиятельной семьей на века. Мог пожелать создать свою собственную семью. Мог пожелать изобрести самый крутой динамит в мире. 

Он вернулся в отель, собрал чемодан и оплатил на ресепшене досрочный чекаут. На улице моросил мелкий дождик, иногда пытаясь набрать мощи и ударить по-настоящему, но каждый раз затихая, словно на одну только попытку у него уходили все силы. Ярко горели гирлянды индийского ресторана, откуда-то доносились веселая музыка и взрывы смеха. Через два часа из города уходил последний на сегодня поезд, и Гокудера собирался на него успеть. 

Непривычно тихая и пустая площадь, через которую пришлось пройти по пути на вокзал, казалась совершенно нормальной. Одинокий колокол наверху молчал, поблескивая в свете фонарей мокрыми боками. Гокудера поставил чемодан на лавочку, достал сигарету и закурил. 

Он мог пожелать стать новым боссом Вонголы, мог пожелать стать самым сильным мафиози в мире, мог пожелать пламя, по силе которому не было бы равных, мог пожелать, чтобы его мать осталась жива. И повесить потом сертификат в золотой рамочке с дефолтным каллиграфическим шрифтом на стенку нового кабинета, расписываясь в своей несостоятельности. 

У него было множество желаний, как и у любого нормального человека, от самых мелких, которые можно было бы исполнить здесь и сейчас. Открыть зонтик, чтобы перестало капать сверху на голову, снять ботинки, чтобы не ныли стертые ноги, перекусить, чтобы не так сильно мутило после выкуренной пачки… До таких, которые он не мог даже сформулировать. Он обернулся еще раз на ратушу, потушил сигарету в маленькой луже, собравшейся на краю урны. Запахло мокрым табаком.

Может, он просто не знает, чего стоит пожелать. Так, чтобы потом не расстраиваться.

– Что, духу не хватило?

Он обернулся. На краю фонтана, с мокрыми, прилипшими к щекам и плащу волосами, сидел Сквало.

2.

Из всей последующей ночи он запомнил только пустой вагон с ярким, почти нереальным светом ламп, отражение лица Сквало в темном окне и упрямое нежелание начинать разговор первым. Следующий город встретил их таким же хмурым, как и они сами, утром. 

Пухлый диван, обтянутый блестящим красным дерматином, выпустил воздух и поддался. Гокудера отодвинул подальше салфетницу, две бутылки с кетчупом и горчицей и рекламный буклет, предлагающий две ромколы по цене одной в счастливые часы. Часы были все равно несчастливые. Стилизованное под американский дайнер кафе пестрело. На стенах – плакаты с рекламой сигарет, голливудские звезды и ретро-фотографии. Туда-сюда сновали официантки в горчичных платьях с красным передником, пробегая с большими подносами под обязательным для таких кафе дартсом с вколотыми в яблочко дротиками. 

Кофе принесли сразу – большой кофейник, молочник и две чашки. Сквало молча налил до краев, обхватил чашку рукой и откинулся на спинку дивана, разглядывая Гокудеру поверх кромки. На раскрытые перед ними меню никто даже не взглянул. 

– Как ты меня нашел? – первым не выдержал Гокудера.

– А с чего ты взял, что я тебя искал?

Сквало потянулся к молочнику, но Гокудера успел первым, выхватил, едва пальцы Сквало его коснулись, и отодвинул на свой край стола. Потом на всякий случай отодвинул и сахарницу тоже. Беззаботная улыбка Сквало немного померкла.

– Итак.

Сквало широко ухмыльнулся и закинул руки за голову. 

– Ты предсказуем чуть более, чем полностью.

– И поэтому ты приклеился ко мне хвостом и приехал даже сюда?

Сквало пожал плечами. Смахнул челку с глаз, провел рукой по горлу, чуть ослабляя ворот. Его взгляд в одно мгновение стал напряженным, натянутым.

– Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

«Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?» Они сидели в баре, где вместо стульев была одна высокая узкая скамейка. Сквало опустил голову, его длинные волосы полностью закрывали лицо. Гокудера прокрутил в голове вопрос, потом еще раз и еще, разобрал простейшие четыре слова сначала на слоги, потом на звуки, но так и не смог придумать ответ. Хотя бы потому, что вопрос, заданный со слова «хочешь», предполагал от него выражение активного желания. Вместо этого он опрокинул рюмку, громко сглотнул и промолчал. «В Кельне ты был поразговорчивей», – Сквало смахнул к нему следующую рюмку. – «А ведь и двух недель не прошло». «Ты про Кельн хочешь поговорить?» – из Гокудеры против воли вырвался смешок, и он не нашел ничего лучше, чем запить его очередной рюмкой. Текила шла тяжело, возвращаясь обратно то ли изжогой, то ли паленым привкусом. «Я вообще сюда просто надраться пришел». Сквало хмыкнул, потарабанил пальцами по барной стойке − «Один», – зачем-то уточнил Гокудера, заставил себя развернуться лицом к Сквало, кажется, впервые за все время, что они тут сидели. Тот спокойно, с какой-то отрешенной серьезностью смотрел на него, чуть прищуривая уголки глаз. Сквало никогда не был спокойным. Его спокойствие обычно походило на только закипающую воду, когда мелкие пузырьки собираются у донышка, никак не показываясь на поверхности. Но Гокудера всегда знал: стоит только оставить его еще чуть-чуть повариться, и они прорвутся наружу, расплескивая вокруг обжигающие брызги. Его мрачная сосредоточенность – какая-то плоская, ровная – нервировала больше, чем попытки поговорить о Кельне. Он и кивнул так же: спокойно, глядя прямо Гокудере в глаза, словно коллеге, который только что сказал что-то вроде «увидимся завтра», собираясь уходить домой. Кивнул, встал и скрылся где-то за спиной, в темноте, заставленной низенькими столиками и деревянными табуретками. Гокудера сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как впиваются в ладонь ногти, досчитал до десяти и медленно расслабился. «Еще одну».

Он подумал, что, если бы Сквало задал какой-нибудь другой вопрос – он бы вряд ли нашел, что ответить. Но этот не требовал от него больших усилий, он вдруг с удивлением понял, что на самом деле это был самый обычный вопрос на свете – и ответить на него было проще некуда. Всего лишь «да» или «нет». Что может быть легче?

– Нет, – ответил он. Потом добавил, громче и увереннее: – Нет.

И Сквало снова расслабился, опуская плечи и откидываясь на спинку кресла.

– Могу я рассказать вам, что у нас сегодня на завтрак, молодые люди? – пожилая официантка с выбивающимися из пучка седыми волосами, в таком же коротком горчичном платье нависала над их столом с блокнотом и ручкой.

– Желательно сегодня, – продолжила она, когда никто из них не ответил. – А то завтра меню может поменяться.

На ее груди чуть выше сердца краснело пятно размером с детский кулак. Оно притягивало взгляд, неровные расплывающиеся края словно разрастались прямо на глазах. 

– Что, огнестрел никогда не видели? – нахмурилась она. Постучала ручкой по блокноту, привлекая внимания. – Так что будете? Есть оладьи, омлет и багет с ветчиной. Багет вчерашний, не советую.

– И не мешает? – в голосе Сквало слышался неподдельный интерес.

– А тебе твои патлы не мешают?

– Мои патлы не задевают никаких жизненно важных органов, чего не скажешь о, – Сквало выразительно кивнул и тряхнул головой. Патлы шикарно рассыпались по плечам белоснежным каскадом. 

– Что, пока душу не вытянешь, с завтраком не определишься? – она вздохнула, убрала блокнот с ручкой в карман фартука. – Мешает еще как. Кровит вон до сих пор, зараза. Болит так, словно только что прострелили. Но что теперь, не жить что ли?

– Кроме как в этом городе, очевидно, нет, – наконец вставил Гокудера. 

Она сглотнула, дернулась морщинистая шея.

– Самый умный, да? Думаешь, все знаешь? – она прищурилась, вгляделась. – Думаешь, если живой, то можешь сидеть здесь и судить?

– Мы не судим, – перебил Гокудеру Сквало, поднял меню, разглядывая наклеенные картинки с едой. – Мы позавтракать пришли. 

– Смеетесь. Только здесь вы в меньшинстве – живые и умные. Вон видите Лайзу? – мимо пробежала девушка со значками, шедшими по лямкам платья. – Снотворного наглоталась, брат ее сюда привез в коматозе. Ничего, отошла, только блюет теперь постоянно, но ни шагу за пределы города. Или вон Фрэнк сидит, – на скамейке у закусочной развалился крепенького вида старик и курил, – рак легких. Харкает кровью, но курит, как и прежде, по три пачки в день. 

– То есть если я сейчас всажу ему, – Гокудера кивнул на Сквало, – пулю промеж бровей, он только смахнет кровь и пойдет дальше?

– Давай лучше в сердце, не надо мне прическу портить. 

Она не улыбнулась. Одернула платье, от чего пятно разошлось еще сильнее, растекаясь под табличку с именем, достала из кармана фартука блокнот с ручкой и демонстративно перевернула страницу.

– Смейтесь, смейтесь, пока можете. Пабло тоже смеялся, говорил, победил смерть навсегда, пока каждый день не стал желудок выхаркивать. Потом смеяться сложно стало, но ничего, живет. Огурцы выращивает. 

Второй экспериментальный город Инноченти в записках ласково называл «чистилище». «Во мне нет слов, чтобы описать его блестящие крыши, выложенные коричневой черепицей, чистые улицы, на которые не упал ни один листок, словно даже деревья – желтые, со сморщенной коричневой листвой, обречены на вечное существование между жизнью и смертью». Гокудера помнил этот абзац наизусть. Деревья действительно были именно такие. Их было немного, кривые и узловатые с изломанными ветками и корнями, прорывающимися наружу, они были такими же жителями города, как и все остальные. И отличались только тем, что никак не могли выбраться из него, оставаясь навсегда в «чистилище».

Сквало вышел первым. Развел широко руки в стороны, вздохнул полной грудью и поднял голову, подставляя лицо солнцу.

– Даже солнце какое-то паленое, словно китайская водка.

– Осень, – рассеянно ответил Гокудера.

– Июнь вообще-то. Но сюда, конечно, не загорать приезжают.

Гокудера засунул руки в карманы, нащупал коробочку, потрогал острый угол. На улицах было тихо и пустынно. Сквало сделал несколько шагов, и из-за очередного забора раздался громкий лай. 

– У тебя есть какой-нибудь план или ты на огурцы посмотреть приехал? – Он выглядел как-то неуверенно, дёргано. Словно каждое свое движение, шаг, взмах руки он сначала очень долго обдумывал, а потом резко действовал, наверстывая время. 

Гокудера не ответил. Дома зажимали улицу со всех сторон, казалось, что их верхние этажи клонились под тяжестью вниз, еле удерживая блестящие крыши. До кладбища было не так далеко, насколько он помнил нарисованный Инноченти план.

За маленьким покосившимся забором, который начинался прямо в конце дороги, разрезая ее пополам, словно пирог, виднелись аккуратные, совершенно одинаковые надгробия. 

– Что, прямо вот так? – поинтересовался Сквало, когда Гокудера перемахнул через низенькую, едва доходившую ему до бедра калитку и пошел по узкой земляной тропинке вверх. Все надгробия, как на подбор, были белые и чистые с ясно выбитыми на них именами и датами. Ровный газон застилал все пространство между ними. 

– Мы здесь кого-то ищем? Так вроде они все там гуляют, – Сквало махнул рукой в сторону города и рассеянно шаркнул ногами, поднимая волну опавших листьев, потом еще одну. 

Гокудера достал коробочку. В тусклом свете высокого неяркого солнца та казалась почти черной. Черной и совершенно инертной. Гокудера встряхнулся, потряс головой, размял шею и сосредоточился. Проигнорировал смешок Сквало, который, скрестив руки на груди и подняв одну бровь, наблюдал за ним, стоя чуть поодаль. Хрустнула под ногой ветка, где-то вдалеке послышался шум проезжающей машины и хлопок двери. 

– Бред, – пробормотал Гокудера и сел на одно из надгробий. – Что смотришь? Там все равно пусто. Сам сказал, они все там гуляют.

– Но ты-то на что-то надеялся?

– Инноченти писал, что кладбище здесь – то, с чего город начался, то, чем он должен стать и то, чем никогда не будет. 

– И, прости, тебе вся эта лирика на кой черт сдалась?

Гокудера потер лоб, повертел в руках абсолютно не реагирующую на него коробочку и показал Сквало. 

– Цуна не сказал, откуда коробочка, но на такое только один из них способен. Я надеялся, что между ней и городами будет какая-то связь.

Сквало, приподняв полы плаща, сел на соседнее надгробие. Осторожно коснулся выбитых на нем цифр и тут же одернул руку. 

– Спокойно тут, так спокойно, аж мурашки по коже, – Сквало передернул плечами. – Зачем они вообще это кладбище тут сделали?

– Ты их спроси, – Гокудера рассеянно наблюдал, как по его штанине медленно ползет вверх божья коровка. Она то замирала, то соскальзывала, на мгновение выпуская крылья, но неуклонно взбиралась вверх. – Я так понял, это своего рода символ и напоминание. О том, что будет, если они решат когда-нибудь отсюда уехать. Формально живые, они все равно так и живут на этом кладбище. Огурцы выращивают.

Сквало кивнул на коробочку.

– Можно?

Расставаться с ней почему-то не хотелось, ее края щекотали пальцы, словно слабые электрические разряды. Он столько раз был на грани того, чтобы просто выкинуть ее, забросить куда-нибудь подальше, а сейчас не мог заставить себя просто передать ее Сквало. Пришлось чуть ли не с силой разжимать руки. Сквало только дотронулся до нее, как Гокудера увидел, что тот содрогнулся буквально всем телом.

– Охренеть, – сквозь сжатые зубы бросил Сквало и засунул руки в карманы. Но Гокудера успел заметить, что его пальцы едва дрожали. – И? Поделишься открытием?

Коробочка казалась теплой на ощупь, теплой и очень гладкой. Нежная – вот слово, которое первым приходило на ум.

Сквало встал, сделал несколько шагов вперед. Повернулся, попытался что-то сказать, но только беззвучно сжал губы. Гокудера, пожалуй, впервые видел, как тот подбирает слова. 

– Нет.

«Ты меня что, избегаешь?» – в голосе Сквало звучало такое искреннее изумление, что Гокудера на мгновение опешил. К сожалению, это также означало, что он автоматически начал оценивать свои реакции и просчитывать, из чего Сквало мог так решить. Почему-то в памяти всплыли шторы – красные бархатные гардины, настолько уродливые, что даже в темноте они смотрелись совершенно не к месту. Гокудера тряхнул головой, отшатнулся к стене, пропустил какого-то мелкого офицера Вонголы, который попытался с ним поздороваться, но Гокудера никак не мог вспомнить его имя. Все ответы, которые крутились у него на уме, казались либо плохими отговорками, либо беспомощными оправданиями, хотя не было ничего, в чем стоило бы оправдываться или отговариваться. «Тебе что-то нужно?» – он посмотрел на часы. До встречи с Десятым оставалось чуть больше часа, он как раз хотел сходить на ланч, когда Сквало остановил его в коридоре. «Мой босс просил передать твоему боссу», – в руки Гокудере легла толстая папка. «Еще вчера. Так что иди теперь объясняй Саваде, почему отчет задержался». Сквало усмехнулся, навис над Гокудерой и добавил шепотом: «Один».

– Нет? – Гокудере хотелось то ли рассмеяться, то ли просто развести руками, да так и остаться, пока возмущение не утихнет хоть немного. – Но ты можешь ее открыть?

– Могу, – как-то слишком просто согласился Сквало. Он смотрел куда-то вверх, где почти голые верхушки деревьев пытались сбросить с себя последние листья, покачиваясь под порывами ветра. 

– Тогда скажи хотя бы, как. Что стоишь?

– И правда. Что это я стою, – Сквало будто разговаривал сам с собой, все еще избегая его взгляда. – Я пойду. Теперь хотя бы все понятно.

– Что понятно-то?

– Ты действительно не представляешь, как ее открыть? 

– А то не видно! – Сквало, как и Цуна до этого, смотрел на него теперь с некоторым сожалением. – Может, поможешь все-таки?

– Нет.

– Тогда нахрена ты вообще сюда приехал?

Сквало протянул руку, словно порываясь снова дотянуться до коробочки, которую Гокудера держал перед собой, как аргумент, потрясывая ею в воздухе. Но тут же отдернул, засунул в карман, и ссутулился.

– Наверное, продолжаю сажать огурцы, отхаркивая легкие. 

И, развернувшись, просто ушел.

Гокудера повесил на единственной вешалке в номере костюм, почистил ботинки от налипшей грязи и упал на кровать. Та заскрипела и провалилась под ним почти до пола. Сквало пропал, словно и не приезжал никогда. Может быть, решил уехать обратно. 

Тонкая, почти несуществующая подушка, кололась вылезающими перьями. Гокудера сложил ее пополам и попытался примостить голову. Колючий плед пах сыростью и табаком. Казалось бы, город, в котором нельзя умереть, должен быть райским местом, где тебя встречают виноградом, шелковым бельем и холодным шампанским. Может быть, Сквало прислал Цуна, чтобы проверить Гокудеру, но эта мысль немного отдавала бредом.

Гокудера выключил прикроватную лампочку, и комната погрузилась в темноту. Ни одной тени, ни одного отсвета от уличных фонарей или фар машин, ни одного проблеска света. Может быть, Сквало приехал просто поржать и уже отсмеялся. Уже засыпая, Гокудера думал, что даже мертвым, пожалуй, не хотел бы здесь жить.

На станции было пусто. Гокудера еще надеялся, что найдет Сквало там – сидящим на одной из скамеек или подпирающим колонну, или вышагивающим туда-обратно в ожидании единственного поезда, который останавливался здесь ровно на две минуты раз в сутки. Это было даже забавно, сколько всего единственного было в этом городе – один отель, одно кафе, один поезд, одна церковь, словно артефакты нормальной жизни, поддерживающие видимость существования. Гокудера сел на скамейку, бросил чемодан рядом с собой, и закурил. 

– Я не опоздал?

Перед ним стоял старик в потертом твидовом пиджаке с кепкой в руках. Он опирался на трость, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и беспокойно всматривался вдаль. Гокудера посмотрел на часы, те показывали полшестого, их стрелки не двигались. 

– Часы сломались еще лет десять назад.

Гокудера покачал головой, достал телефон, убедился, что до поезда оставалось около пятнадцати минут.

Старик сел рядом с Гокудерой, нахлобучил на голову кепку, натянув ее на самые глаза, хлопнул себя по коленям и потер руки.

– Сегодня. Сегодня я, наконец, уеду из этой проклятой дыры. Я прихожу сюда каждый день вот уже пять лет.

Он вздохнул, длинно и протяжно выдохнул.

– Да. Сегодня. Сегодня отличный день, чтобы уехать.

– Замечательный, – сухо сказал Гокудера. 

Пустая станция с ее голой, почти заброшенной платформой, тишиной, в которой не было слышно ни звука поездов, ни прибывающих автобусов, ни привычного хлопанья дверей и людского гомона, казалась вырванной из реальности и помещенной куда-то вне, куда до нее только изредка дотягивались нити остального мира. Он засунул руку в карман и еще раз потрогал коробочку – та больно кольнула углом одной из граней. Такая же пустая и такая же глухая, как эта станция без людей и поездов.

– Я был первым, знаете ли, – сказал вдруг старик. Его веки почти закрывали глаза, но он смотрел на Гокудеру с каким-то странным вызовом, то ли ожидая, что тот решит, что это вранье, то ли боясь, что Гокудера решит вытянуть из него правду. 

– Первым кем? – Гокудера достал еще одну сигарету.

– Первым, кто здесь умер.

– Я думал, здесь никто не умирает, – Гокудера потер сигарету пальцами, на руку выспалось несколько частиц табака.

– Это заблуждение, здесь все умирают. 

Он закашлялся, прижал руку к груди, пытаясь отдышаться, и продолжил:

– Моя соседка, например. Донна Роза. Цветущая женщина, о такой сонеты писали. Каждый день ровно в девять вечера ложится в кровать и умирает. Сидели мы на веранде, смотрели на закат, пропускали рюмку другую отличного ликера, и тут кукушка из часов. Она плед с ног скинула и объявила, что ей пора умирать, а мы завтра увидимся. Так думаете, только она?

Старик поставил трость между ног, оперся двумя руками и опустил голову, тяжело дыша.

– Сердечный приступ, мать его. Вроде отпустило.

Он снял кепку, положил рядом. Его редкие белые волосы были аккуратно зачесаны на почти лысую проплешину.

– Я вот все думаю. Может, меня хватит на день? Или хотя бы на несколько часов. Сяду на поезд и поеду умирать куда-нибудь еще, а там уже можно и как донна Роза – лечь и ждать. И не видеть больше никого с утра, как они меня все достали.

– Сегодня? – спросил Гокудера.

– Сегодня, – кивнул старик. Смял в руках кепку. – Прекрасный день, чтобы умереть.

Вдалеке, расплываясь и подрагивая, словно прорезая тонкую пленку воздуха, показался поезд. Гокудера кинул последний взгляд на перрон, все еще ожидая, что Сквало появится, точно поезд, рассекая невидимый барьер, отделяющий станцию от города. Но никого не было, только старик все еще сидел на скамейке, постукивая тростью по бетонному покрытию в каком-то странном, одному ему понятном ритме. С протяжным визгом остановились вагоны, разошлись в стороны стеклянные двери. Гокудера зашел в тамбур и обернулся. Старик стоял, сгорбившись, одной рукой опираясь на трость, другой прижимая к груди кепку, и тяжело дышал. Гокудера протянул старику руку.

Лязгнули рельсы, из-под колес повалил пар. Старик стоял, не шелохнувшись, и смотрел на протянутую руку, словно именно она должна была его убить. Гокудера хотел помочь ему – но понимал, что единственное, что может сделать – это держать двери, держать их открытыми, пока старик, а вместе с ним и станция, не остались далеко позади.

Поезд дергался и пошатывался, Гокудера прошел вперед по вагону, держась за спинки кресел. Такой же пустой, он тем не менее казался даже уютным. За окошком проплывали широкие зеленые поля, иногда прерывающиеся тонкими полосами дорог. Он прошел несколько рядов, когда над одним из кресел показалась знакомая светлая макушка. 

Ручка никак не хотела залезать назад в подставку. Гокудера пробовал вставить ее и колпачком вниз, и колпачком вверх и, уже отчаявшись, с силой запихнул в самый центр просто без колпачка. Разлетелись по столу карандаши, фломастеры, китайские палочки и даже сигара, которая непонятно как вообще сюда попала. Толстый зеленый плоский маркер скатился с края и упал на брюки, Гокудера в раздражении смахнул его на пол и посмотрел на дверь. Потом на часы. Потом еще раз на дверь. Встал, отодвинув кресло, и подошел к окну. Подкрутил жалюзи на несколько сантиметров. Сел обратно и набрал Цуну. «Отчет из Варии, я занесу. Сейчас можно?» Цуна ответил не сразу, и Гокудера, прижав трубку плечом, сел за стол и начал собирать всю канцелярию обратно в подставку. «Гокудера, с тобой все в порядке?» Гокудера сжал очередную ручку в ладони. Досчитал до десяти. «Все отлично. Отчет из Варии. Я занесу. Сейчас можно?» Придерживая ручку кончиками пальцев, он аккуратно и нарочито медленно опустил ее в подставку. «Да, конечно. Он вроде бы должен был быть вчера? Известно, почему такая задержка?» Стакан с грохотом полетел на пол. Когда отзвенел последний катящийся по полу карандаш, Цуна сказал: «Зайди, пожалуйста, ко мне».

Он упал в кресло напротив Сквало. Тот внимательно изучал заляпанное окно и надпись «не открывать» на трех языках.

– Как думаешь, ты бы решился уехать из города, если б знал наверняка, что умрешь?

Ему хотелось верить, что он бы смог. Хотелось верить, что ему хватило бы смелости забраться в этот поезд. Он даже готов был признаться в этом Сквало, здесь и сейчас, под плавный ход поезда, набирающего скорость. Признаться в том, что не во все поезда так просто зайти. И хорошо, если кто-то может подержать для тебя двери. 

– Я один раз прыгнул в пасть акуле, потому что не хотел выглядеть жалким придурком.

– И сажать огурцы.

– И сажать огурцы, – легко согласился Сквало.

Он надеялся, что Сквало продержится еще чуть-чуть. А он постарается успеть, пока поезд окончательно не скроется из виду.

– Хочешь посмотреть на место, где любой может стать иллюзионистом? – спросил Гокудера.

 

3.

Если и существовал на свете еще какой город, более яркий и нелепый, то Гокудера его не видел. Весь он был похож на один большой взрыв конфетти – зеленые двери на красных домах, крыши, выложенные разноцветной черепицей, радужные разводы на тротуарах. От одного взгляда на деревья, которые, казалось, росли корнями вверх, начинало мутить. Не было ни одной ровной дороги, ни одной прямой стены, ни одной ровной грани, за которую можно было бы зацепиться и найти равновесие. Казалось, весь город хочет только одного: чтобы ты как можно скорее сошел с ума.

Они лежали в поле и смотрели на небо – единственное, что их не подводило. Глубокого синего цвета, оно казалось почти чужим, словно они лежали на далекой планете и вспоминали, как выглядит небо дома.

– Спорим, мой кашалот побьет твоего кашалота, – сказал Сквало, лениво пережевывая фиолетовую травинку. Над ним, рассекая простор, парил огромный кит, переворачиваясь с боку на бок и выпуская из спины фонтаны.

Гокудера отмахнулся от мухи, которая, жужжа, кружилась над его лицом, прищурился – и прямо из-под кашалота взмыл ввысь белоснежный дракон с длинными усами, извиваясь кольцами и выпуская из ноздрей пар.

– Все-таки нет в урагане фантазии, одно позерство, – пробормотал Сквало. Вместо кита в воздухе появился такой же большой скат и принялся уверенно наворачивать круги вокруг дракона.

– Кто бы говорил. Следующей акула пойдет?

Муха уселась Гокудере на нос. Сквало заржал и лег на живот, опираясь на локти.

– Тебе не кажется, что мы страдаем херней? В этом городе мы можем делать вообще, что захотим. 

– Ты за себя говори. Я правая рука босса Вонголы, я в любом городе могу делать, что захочу.

– Правая рука… – передразнил Сквало, перевернулся и сел. Скат, покачнувшись и тряхнув плавником, сменился сначала на грузную, всплывающую пузом вверх рыбу-луну, а потом рыбу-меч, которая начала резво пикировать к Гокудере, выставив вперед острие носа-меча. Гокудера быстро сгруппировался, перекатился по траве и вскочил. Рыба, воткнувшись в землю почти по самую морду, растворилась в воздухе. 

– Охренел?

– Ой, да ладно тебе, правая рука. Хотел проверить эти иллюзии на стойкость.

Гокудера отряхнул штаны, оправил рубашку, задравшуюся чуть ли не на пояс, и опустился обратно, подтянув к груди колени. В небе все еще кружил белый дракон, помахивая длинными усами и скручиваясь одновременно в несколько колец. Гокудера посмотрел на него несколько секунд – блестящая чешуя отливала серебром. Потом моргнул, и дракон пропал, как будто и не было его никогда. Гокудера достал коробочку, покрутил ее в руках.

– Что, все еще пытаешься открыть чисто усилием воли? – Сквало сидел рядом в такой же позе. Его острые колени, казалось, поднимались выше ушей.

– Все еще не хочешь рассказать, как ее открыть?

Сквало посерьезнел. Опустились на плечи порхающие вокруг бабочки, сложили крылья, а потом, скукожившись, рассыпались белой пылью.

– Я могу, – сказал он. – Если хочешь, я могу.

Гокудере никак не удавалось поймать его взгляд. Тот ускользал, словно хорошо сделанная иллюзия. Иллюзия, которая разве что оставляет намек на правду, растворяясь в реальности без следа.

Коробочка была прохладной и жесткой. Гокудера повертел ее во все стороны, подбросил пару раз, и спрятал в карман. Отчасти, ему казалось, что, если он получит ответ от Сквало, это станет своего рода жульничеством, отчасти – будет означать, что он не смог справиться сам. Но сильнее всего было ощущение, что так исчезнет некая связь, которая установилась между ним и коробочкой, что он нарушит какое-то тайное обещание, обманет надежду. Словно коробочка спокойно ждет, пока до него дойдет, как ее открыть.

Сквало встал первым. Встал, поведя плечами и расправляясь, будто стряхивая с себя морок наложенных иллюзий, а вместе с ними и глубокую задумчивость, которую Гокудера успел заметить лишь краем глаза. Она никак не вязалась со Сквало. Он хотел вглядеться еще, но Сквало успел первым. Легли на плечи распущенные волосы, челка закрыла половину лица, вернулась улыбка, которую нельзя было назвать никак иначе, кроме как беспечной. Он повернулся к Гокудере, подал руку:

– Как думаешь, готов смотреть на этот город без головокружения?

Гокудера сжал его пальцы. 

– Ты ж понимаешь, что весь город – это тоже иллюзия, да?

– Может, и города то нет.

– Может, тут вообще ничего нет. 

Они переглянулись и засмеялись.

Лежать на сломанных досках было неудобно, это приходилось признать. Один кусок впивался куда-то под ребра, другой выступал прямо между ног, около щеки торчал огромный ржавый гвоздь с загнутой шляпкой. Если бы он упал чуть правее, то лежать было бы еще неудобней. Гокудера пошевелил ногами, руками, приподнял голову и, сделав вывод, что жить будет, уронил ее обратно. Слева раздался стон, потом еще один. «Тише. А то на нас еще и крыша свалится», – шикнул он. «Так шевелись поменьше», – голос у Сквало был хриплый. Впрочем, учитывая, с какой громкостью он орал во время боя, удивительно, что он еще мог разговаривать вообще. «Уходить надо», – сказал Гокудера, наконец-то расслабляясь и чуть ерзая, чтобы устроится поудобнее. «Вперед! Я прям за тобой». Гокудера еле-еле повернул голову – Сквало лежал с закрытыми глазами, на губах играла блаженная улыбка. «А если те встанут?» «Те? Те уже не встанут». Гокудера почувствовал, как Сквало дернул его за рукав, обхватил руку, нашарил ладонь. Его пальцы были измазаны в чем-то густом и липком. Наверху сквозь огромную дыру в крыше проглядывали звезды. Он вдруг представил, как они уходят со Сквало из этого города по тропинке, выстланной тонкой рекой дождя среди крутящихся в вихре обломков домов и крыш. Сквало все так же держит его за руку, то ли страхуя, чтобы он не поскользнулся, то ли сдерживая, чтобы он не сиганул снова куда-нибудь, наплевав на все. И его руки все такие же – жёсткие, костлявые, вымазанные в чем-то липком. Перед глазами поплыло, сдавило грудь, словно крыша все же рухнула прямо на него, придавив грудой обломков. Он попытался вздохнуть. «Там, наверное, уже и города-то нет, – бросил Сквало. – Занзас должен был как раз подоспеть к обеду».

 

Посреди небольшой поляны, в самом центре росло что-то, что наверняка должно было быть деревом, но больше напоминало гриб ядерного взрыва – с лохматым белым стволом, лоснящимся от текущей по нему смолы, и ярко-рыжей шапкой густой листвы. Под ним сидела маленькая девушка, то и дело взмахивая кисточкой, словно дирижер. Перед ней, клубясь и мерцая, возвышалась человеческая фигура. 

– Не обращайте внимания, – прокричала она, когда Гокудера остановился на краю поляны, наблюдая за движениями ее рук. – Никак не дается, собака.

Он замерла на мгновение с воздетой к небу кисточкой, издала длинное низкое «хммм» и резко опустила руку – фигура упала вниз, словно вода, вылитая из ведра, и растворилась. 

– О, – проговорила она, поворачиваясь к ним. – О! Оооо! Как вам это удалось?

Она смотрела чуть правее и выше Гокудеры, и разговаривала будто бы совершенно не с ним. Он обернулся, но за ним был только Сквало, который смотрел на девушку с немым изумлением, приподняв вверх брови.

– Вы обязательно должны мне рассказать, – она поднялась. Подбежала, не обращая внимания на прилипшие к коленям травинки и мелкие ветки. Ее лицо, так же как и руки, словно вибрировало – удивление сменялось восхищением, восхищение любопытством, любопытство почти испугом – каждое из выражений было настолько гротескным, что Гокудера едва не рассмеялся.

– Рассказать?

– Да, обязательно должны мне рассказать, как у вас это получилось, – она замерла. И было в этом что-то странное, словно застывшая на пике волна. – У меня еще ни разу не получалось так здорово.

Она подошла ближе и внезапно потянулась, погладив Сквало по волосам. 

– Не отличишь… – прошептала она, разглядывая его с головы до ног.

Сквало нашелся первым. Аккуратно отнял ее руку от своих волос и так же аккуратно сделал шаг назад. 

– С чего вы взяли, что это у него получилось? Может, у меня, – он говорил спокойным будничным тоном, словно интересовался, почему кто-то решил, будто у него прическа хуже, чем у Гокудеры.

Она наконец оторвалась от Сквало и мельком глянула на Гокудеру. 

– Это же очевидно, – ее руки разошлись в стороны, устремились вверх и снова замерли. Она наморщила нос. – Очевидно… Вы не представляете, как сложно сделать кого-то, кто бы так… так…

Ей явно не хватало слов, и Гокудера решил ей помочь:

– Уверенно стоит столбом?

В ее взгляде скользнула обида. Гокудере даже стало не по себе, он совсем не хотел ее задеть, точнее даже так – он хотел задеть совсем не ее. Но обида быстро исчезла, сменилась решимостью. С хитрым выражением лица она подошла к Гокудере и ткнула его пальцем в бок.

– Вы же поди не слепой.

– Ээээй! – зычный голос Сквало раскатился по поляне. Девушка вздрогнула. Гокудера тоже, наверное, бы вздрогнул, но давно привык. Только мурашки побежали по позвоночнику.

– Я что-то не так сказала? Но я же от чистого сердца. Он и правда… волшебен. 

– Это вам так кажется, пока он молчит, – сообщил Гокудера.

– Ээээй! – раздалось еще громче за его спиной.

Девушка хлопнула глазами раз, другой, потом сорвалась с места и засуетилась. Снова возникла в руках кисточка, которой она судорожно водить по воздуху, делая крупные размашистые движения. Сначала появились столики – аккуратные и низенькие, доходящие Гокудере едва до колен. Потом, словно горох, посыпались подушки, ровно укладываясь полукругом. Затем небольшой тент, прикрывающий их от солнца, и маленькие вазочки, наполненные едой. 

– Вы совсем недавно здесь, да? – спросила она, разглядывая их лица. – Ничего, привыкните. У нас здесь только два правила – не мешать другим и убирать за собой. 

Исчезло большое дерево посреди поляны, на его месте возник маленький фонтан, разбрызгивающий вокруг разноцветные струйки воды.

– Нефть качать не пробовали? – спросил Сквало, осторожно поддевая ногтем печенье из одной из вазочек.

– Золото сподручней, мне кажется, – задумчиво возразил Гокудера. – Чуть меньше гемора, чуть чище производство.

– Какое производство? Не смеши меня, тут же сразу бочками можно катать.

Печенье рассыпалось у Сквало в руках, усеивая крошками рубашку и штаны. 

– Вы зря смеетесь, – девушка уселась по-турецки, – думаете, они не пробовали? Иллюзии не выходят за границы города.

– То есть еда и резиновые мужики – вот предел фантазий?

Звякнула фарфоровая чашка. Девушка посмотрела на Гокудеру в упор.

– Беру свои слова назад. Мне кажется, вам стоит еще над ним поработать.

Гокудера пожал плечами, опасливо рассматривая ярко-оранжевый виноград или что-то, что очень его напоминало:

– Боюсь, это готовый продукт. Изменению не подлежит.

– Вы, наверное, считаете нас идиотами?

– Ну почему же, – начал Сквало, и Гокудера едва успел дернуть его за рукав, незаметно покачав головой. 

– У нас простая жизнь. Такая же, как в любом другом городе. Жены, дети, мужья, палисадники и веранды на крышах. Ну и что, что некоторые из них иллюзии? Кто сказал, что реальность обязательно лучше? 

– Например, современная психиатрия, – вставил Сквало.

– Я ошиблась, наверное. Вы – не иллюзия, – она качнула головой в сторону Сквало. – Иллюзии не бывают злыми или нечестными, иллюзии не бьют и не унижают.

– Это вы иллюзий Маммон не встречали, – сухо заметил Сквало. Но девушка уже не слышала его. Она явно говорила о чем-то своем. Девушка накрыла ладонью руку, потерла, словно пытаясь унять давно мучающую боль.

– Иллюзия никогда не застанет вас врасплох.

Мир изменился. Ударили по крыше тента тяжелые капли, исчез фонтан с радужными струйками и вазочки с печеньем. Налетевший ветер забил в натянутую ткань тента, надувая ее, словно парус. На ладони у девушки танцевал маленький смерч, вытягиваясь, словно балерина на одной ноге. 

– Только с иллюзией я могу стоять в центре урагана и знать, что мне ничего не будет, – сказала она и поднялась. Вместе с ней, медленно отрываясь от земли и набирая повороты, поднимались подушки, летая в облаке пыли, смешанной с травой и мелкими камнями. На месте фонтана, словно играя, наклоняясь в разные стороны и кружась, поднимался к небу торнадо. 

Ни один порыв ветра не коснулся Гокудеру, не шелохнулись полы его пиджака, не растрепались волосы, он был словно закрыт прозрачным куполом, сквозь который не проходили ни дождь, ни ветер. И было в этом что-то завораживающее, чувство, которое приятно щекотало затылок и сдавливало виски, чувство одновременно полной безопасности и азарта. Все стихло разом, без какого-либо перехода. Поляну залил свет яркого солнца, совершенно сухая трава топорщилась в разные стороны, а девушка стояла, опустив руки, и смотрела себе под ноги.

– Разве вы никогда не хотели бы так?

И он хотел, конечно. Частенько даже хотел, чтобы все в жизни было в его власти – от прожарки яиц на завтрак до количества тепла, испускаемого солнцем, от плотности штор в комнате до громкости голоса Сквало, от намерений всех мафиозных семей в Италии до собственных желаний.

Они ввалились в бар, продолжая спорить о том, можно ли считать пламя электромагнитными волнами со спектром, за исключением пламени ярости Занзаса невидимыми человеческому глазу, и, если да, значит ли это, что в вакууме они станут просто непобедимы, излучая пламя, которое никогда не затухает и не рассасывается. И значит ли это, в свою очередь, что им просто необходимо создать космическую мафию. К концу второй бутылки Гокудера уже проектировал звезду смерти, а Сквало почти перестал икать от смеха. «Надеюсь, Занзас не сильно свирепствовать будет?» – карандаш так и норовил выскользнуть из пальцев. «Что мы сами полезли? Да не. Ну, может, полкомнаты разнесет, может, даже этаж, если с утра не с той ноги встанет. Ничего нового». Сквало помолчал, поймал пальцем маленькую каплю, стекающую по стенке стакана, слизал. «Савада?» «Цуна поймет, – Гокудера вздохнул. – Иногда хочется, чтоб он наорал, шарахнул чем-нибудь об стенку или поджег дверь иксбернером, вот ей-богу». Сквало кивнул, оперся на стойку, подтягиваясь, заглянул за край, пока бармен разговаривал с кем-то на другом конце бара, и выудил еще одну бутылку. «Если хочешь, я могу и наорать, и шарахнуть чем-нибудь об стенку. Иксбернера, правда, нет, но это ты просто еще дождиком под жопу не получал». «Что, бодрит?» «Не то слово. Ну, чтоб Кельн стоял долго и прочно и без нас».

Инноченти писал в своих записках, что этот город – город мечтателей и художников, которые рисуют по холсту дорог и полей с помощью иллюзий, создавая свою версию реальности, изменчивую и непостоянную, которая, тем не менее, является для них той опорой, что им не хватает за пределами города. Если заглянуть в прострелы между домами, иногда можно было найти чистые места – серый асфальт с отколотыми кое-где краями, посыпавшиеся бордюры или заросший травой тротуар. Места, которые ждали своих хозяев, и Гокудера даже прикидывал невольно, как бы выглядело это место, если бы там жил он. Свобода, за которую почти не надо платить.

Коробочка словно сама выпала ему на ладонь, перекатившись и повернувшись одним из одинаковых боков. Она казалась тихой, приглушенной, как бывает, когда ложишься спать и накрываешь ухо подушкой, но все равно слышишь какой-то посторонний шум – далекий и неразборчивый. 

– Между прочим, здесь я могу запросто превратить тебя в жабу, если ты не откроешься, – сказал он. Потер пальцем ребро, поглаживая. – Молчишь? Ну, молчи.

На город давно опустилась ночь. Гокудера сидел на простой деревянной скамейке – на выпендреж не было сил, – под фонарем, свет от которого выхватывал только дорогу, кажущуюся серой и обычной в темноте, и кусок газона. Маленький островок привычной реальности, очерченный ровным кругом желтого света. Сквало ушел посмотреть на рыбок, которые танцевали в пруду, словно заправские синхронистки, размахивая плавниками и хвостами в такт музыке. Гокудера едва не рассмеялся, когда Сквало об этом сказал. Конечно, он пойдет смотреть рыбок, что же еще. И они снова остались вдвоем – он и коробочка.

– Может, тебя нужно попросить? – Гокудера ткнул ее пальцем. Ничего.

– Вообще-то твой осьминог мне и на хер не сдался. Он хоть что-то умеет?

Обожгло ладонь. Гокудера вскрикнул и от неожиданности выронил коробочку на землю, та упала ровно между ботинок, рухнув, словно тяжелый булыжник. Гокудера упер руки в колени и уставился на ее тусклый черный бок.

– Еще и дерешься? Да пошла ты к чертям вместе с Цуной!

Он вскочил, прошел несколько метров. Остановился, оборачиваясь. Коробочка так и лежала, издевательски поблескивая гранями в свете фонарей. Ему казалось, что она вот-вот вскочит, побежит за ним и вцепится в него иллюзорными зубами, разрывая рукав и брызгая пеной. Еще одна неудача, над которой у него не было никакой власти.

Мимо проходили люди, то парами, то по одному, то целыми компаниями. У них, наверное, не было проблем с коробочками, они могли делать все, что хотят. У одной из девушек было длинное платье, созданное будто бы из облаков, которые кружились вокруг нее, то собираясь в серые тучи, то оборачивались тонкими, почти невидимыми складками. Пожилой мужчина шел с такой же пожилой женщиной, та семенила, еле-еле поспевая за ним, и Гокудера почему-то сразу понял, что она – иллюзия. 

Они проходили мимо, настоящие и иллюзорные, радостные и грустные, – и в какой-то момент он понял, что не видит между ними разницы. Что девушка с поляны в чем-то права – своя иллюзия никогда не застанет тебя врасплох. Если живешь в мире иллюзий, у тебя никогда не будет неудач. 

На поляне, где они встретили девушку, никого не было. Ни тента, ни фонтана, ни дерева – только жесткая, короткостриженая трава. Пора было как-то устраиваться на ночь, и все шло к тому, что устраиваться придётся самому. Он мог бы, наверное, выстроить и дворец, но его уже тошнило от иллюзий, без которых в этом городе, кажется, нельзя было и поссать, не поставив себе дерево или кусок стены. Он снял пиджак, раскинул на траве и лег. Жесткие травинки кололи спину, в бок впивалась небольшая кочка, и он то и дело скатывался на небольшом наклоне. Все это можно было решить всего лишь небольшим усилием воли, но от одной этой мысли в нем поднималась такая волна раздражения, что небо начинало плыть, а звезды превращались в размытые белые пятна, словно кто-то растер их пальцем.

– Недалеко ушел, я смотрю, – Сквало завис над его головой, его длинные волосы доставали Гокудере до носа. В темноте почти не было видно его лица, но Гокудера мог представить выражение по памяти так точно, как бы никакая иллюзия не показала.

Гокудера обнял себя руками, перевернулся на бок и постарался найти кочку, которая бы сносно прослужила подушкой. Бросил взгляд на стоящий рядом чемодан, прикидывая, не использовать ли его. 

– Так, что ли спать будешь? В лучших традициях правой руки Вонголы? – усмехнулся Сквало, присаживаясь рядом. – Может, хоть крышу сделаем? Небольшой обогреватель, пару матрасов, одеяло, если уж решим совсем шикануть.

– Как думаешь, ты бы мог здесь жить?

– Нет.

– Почему?

– У меня аллергия на иллюзии. Сразу крапивница по всему телу, – Сквало сунул руку прямо Гокудере под нос. На тыльной стороне действительно было огромное красное пятно и еще несколько маленьких, уходящих под рукав. – Так всегда было. Маммон столько раз пыталась меня врасплох застать. Но у нее вообще больная фантазия, там и без аллергии допетришь. То вместо горячей воды из крана кровь пойдет, то вместо молока серной кислоты в кофе добавит, то коридор закольцует в особняке, чтобы ты значит, шел, шел, и когда в третий раз проходишь картину с мелким Занзасом на коне, кукушечка-то плавно отъезжать и начала. 

– И не обидно?

– Что? Что все могут верить в сказки, а я нет? Не обидно, мне в них верить необязательно, чтобы наслаждаться. 

Гокудера рассмеялся. Лежа на спине навзничь, смеяться было неудобно, смех булькал и замирал где-то в горле.

– Я не о том. В бою, наверное, неудобно с мечом руки-то чесать.

– В бою с иллюзиями неудобно разве что когда их много, под конец дыхание сбивается.

Сквало засунул руку куда-то под подол и достал коробочку. 

– Ты забыл.

– Я не забыл.

– А я тебе такую хорошую отмазку предложил, – Сквало вздохнул. В его руках коробочка выглядела даже мило – очень маленькой и очень беззащитной, словно съежившийся от испуга зверек. – Что, сдаешься? Я обещал, что расскажу, как ее открыть, если ты захочешь.

И, наверное, впервые с тех пор, как они заговорили о коробочке, Сквало смотрел на него прямо и открыто. И Гокудера был уверен – расскажет, стоит только попросить, и он расскажет. Безо всяких иллюзий и танцующих на ладони ураганов.

– А я не хочу. 

– Ну-ну.

– Цуна не треснет, если я вернусь, так ее и не открыв. Он, конечно же, все поймет.

– Я помню, – Сквало положил коробочку рядом, потер руки. Становилось немного зябко, Гокудера чувствовал, как холод разливается по спине, как захватывает ноги, чуть пощипывая пальцы, как подбирается к ладоням, которые он засунул между ног погреть. – Та еще сволочь. В ответ даже дверью не хлопнуть и стол не перевернуть, да?

– Издеваешься?

– Чуток есть. Но заметь, почва-то благодатная. Лежишь тут в одной рубашке на голой земле и ноешь, что холодно. Это, если что, и к коробочке тоже относится. Параллели, надеюсь, сам проведешь. 

– Да пошел ты, – совершенно без выражения ответил Гокудера.

– Я-то пойду, – легко согласился Сквало. – Но за мной и дом тут построить с кустами сирени под окнами не заржавеет, даже если я потом волдырями по пояс покроюсь. А ты даже на это сейчас не способен.

В комнате стоял явный запах только что пропылесосенного ковра – такая смесь пыли, горячего пара и поверхностной чистоты, которая бывает только в дешевых отелях и в казенных заведениях. Окна были затянуты тяжелыми бархатными шторами, такими массивными, словно не они служили окнам, а те прятались за ними, никогда не вылезая наружу. Страшнее штор Гокудера, наверное, не видел в своей жизни, даже считая грязно-серый тюль с подпаленными краями, наедине с которым он как-то провел неделю после того, как убежал из дома, и изъеденные молью и потертые занавески в доме старика Карло. Даже огромная во всю стену кровать выглядела скромно на их фоне. Он смотрел на них, и ему казалось, что жизнь выскальзывает из рук, словно мокрая тарелка. «Ты выглядишь так, словно хочешь сбежать», – тихо сказал Сквало за спиной. Гокудера услышал стук закрываемой двери, едва слышные шаги, резкий скрип половицы. «Нет», – ответил он, с удивлением понимая, что это правда. Жизнь выскальзывала из его рук, и он не мог, да и не хотел ее останавливать. «Нет», – повторил он, ставя точку. 

Он закрыл глаза, вдохнул тот самый запах и вспомнил тот номер во всех его деталях, от трещины на спинке стула, до датчика дыма на потолке. И обязательно шторы – шторы он представил себе лучше всего. Когда он открыл глаза, Сквало сидел на том самом стуле, подперев рукой голову и закинув ногу на ногу. На его губах играла слабая, но такая довольная улыбка.

– Мне все нравится, не подумай, – сказал он, вставая и направляясь к кровати. – Но раз уж мы можем делать все, что захотим, как насчет наконец сменить эти проклятые шторы?

Они уходили из города под утро, пока еще было темно. Сквало впереди, энергичной слегка летящей походкой. И Гокудера чуть позади, сжимая в кармане спокойную, почти умиротворенную коробочку.

4.

Первым, что бросалось в глаза при взгляде на улицу, был ряд длинных, изогнутых сверху фонарных столбов. Их огромные потухшие светильники, словно вылезающие из орбит глаза, внимательно следили за тем, что происходит внизу. Улица расходилась во все стороны, плавно перетекая в широкий, мощеный серой плиткой тротуар и в такую же серую площадь, на дальней стороне которой виднелось большое массивное здание, похожее на сложенную из детских кубиков постройку. Всюду, куда ни кинь взгляд, царила пустота. Пустота заполняла и Гокудеру, который еще на самой границе города ощутил, будто что-то оборвалось внутри, утекло, растворяясь в свежем холодном воздухе. Состояние, больше похожее на начало болезни, когда уже немного саднит горло, чуть сдавило грудь и покалывает виски, но простуда затаилась и ждет момента, когда можно будет заявить о себе с полной силой. Он чувствовал, что пламя осталось в нем, он мог зажечь его в любой момент. Вот уже словно от разряда покалывает пальцы, сердце ускоряется, гулко отдаваясь в груди, но в момент, когда он готов уже рвануть вперед, кто-то резко нажимает на тормоз. 

– Может, к чертям эту дыру? – сказал рядом Сквало. – Ощущение, что кишки перемалывают через мелкую мясорубку.

– Одну ночь потерпи, – ответил Гокудера. Потер онемевшие ладони, – Может, все не так плохо.

– А, может, еще хуже. 

– Здесь всего лишь блокирована возможность испускать пламя. Инноченти писал, это оказало интересно влияние на развитие города.

– Угу, – буркнул Сквало. – Вместе с пламенем из него ушла вся радость жизни и хоть какая-то фантазия.

Они проходили одинокий магазин, на витринах которого виднелись консервные банки, сложенные высокой пирамидой, и выстроенные вокруг нее полукругом бутылки кетчупа. Сам магазин со всех сторон был окружен забетонированным пустырем с редкими вкраплениями жухлой травы, пробивающейся из разломов.

– Это-то как раз закономерно, если подумать. Точнее, если считать, что пламя не только оружие массового поражения, но и просто жизненная энергия. Как раз интересно, как они вообще еще могут жить.

– Судя по всему, хреново.

– Мы ж еще ничего не видели толком.

Они проходили мимо забора, на котором в несколько слоев, словно сваленные в кучу карты, пытающиеся перебить друг друга по старшинству, были расклеены объявления, их лохматые, местами оборванные края с номерами телефонов трепыхались на ветру. Сквало подошел и оторвал несколько листков.

– Что хочешь посмотреть? Вот можно к нотариусу зайти, по вторникам как раз скидки, – он бросил один листок на землю. – Или зубы бесплатно продиагностировать. Ничего не болит? Нет? Тогда танцевальная школа ищет в свои ряды молодых и активных, которые не боятся бросить вызов судьбе.

На последних словах его голос зазвенел от наигранного, нарочитого пафоса. 

– Готов бросить вызов судьбе через румбу?

– Только вместе с тобой.

Сквало размашисто шагнул, отвесил глубокий поклон, скользнув волосами по асфальту, и обнял Гокудеру за талию, подхватывая другую руку:

– Тогда давай бросим, и я повторюсь, к чертям эту дыру. 

От ладони, уверенно лежащей на его спине, становилось тепло. Какая-то мимолетная уверенность, которую Гокудера не чувствовал с момента первого города, проникала в него, убеждая, что он должен дойти до конца, посмотреть все пять городов, как и решил прямо за дверью Десятого, растерянно сжимая в руках коробочку. 

– Дай этому городу шанс. Может, он тебя еще удивит.

Сквало на мгновение посерьезнел. Исчезло напускное позерство, громкость движений, он весь словно стал чуточку меньше. Гокудера уже видел его таким, но все равно не мог отвести глаз. Он всегда воспринимал Сквало, как музыку, которую врубили на полную мощность. Когда басы и рваный, утробный ритм, отдающийся в груди, забивает мелодию, которую практически невозможно расслышать. И только в моменты, когда с него слетал весь этот размах, он наконец слышал мелодию. И понимал, что хотел бы слушать вечно.

– Я в последнее время столько шансов выдаю, – тихо проговорил Сквало. – У меня скоро автомат для выдачи сломается.

Впереди показалась маленькая, одинокая остановка. Она выглядела странно и чуждо среди обнесенных зеленым забором зданий, которые походили на кирпичи, сильно увеличенные в размере и выложенные в ряд. При взгляде на нее создавалось впечатление, что она уже давно не видела никакого транспорта, кроме редко проезжающих мимо машин. 

– Первое, что здесь остановится, то наше? – Сквало скептически посмотрел на покосившийся столб с табличкой с номерами автобусов, закрашенных каким-то неумелым граффити. – Из чувства солидарности и вселенской симметрии заброшенных объектов.

– Это ты так сейчас типа по нам проехался, да?

Сквало картинно обнял столб, похлопал его по облупившейся краске и сверкнул улыбкой.

– Мы со столбом не согласны.

«У тебя какая задача была, щенок?» – лезвие меча холодило шею, скулы сводило от напряжения сжатых зубов. Сквало дышал ему в висок. «Наблюдать», – прохрипел Гокудера. «Наблюдать», – передразнил Сквало, другой рукой хватая его за подбородок и поворачивая к себе. «Хорошо наблюдаешь, Вонгола», – он надавил пальцем на опухший синяк на скуле, и у Гокудеры потемнело в глазах. «Смотри в обморок не грохнись, наблюдатель». Он отпустил так резко, что Гокудера покачнулся, взмахнул руками, пытаясь устоять. Сквало презрительно ухмыльнулся и отошел к столу. Подвинул пепельницу, достал смотанную в рулон карту и развернул, опираясь руками на края. «Вся операция к чертям в сраку пошла». Гокудера прокашлялся, потрогал горло и растер оставшуюся на пальцах кровь. «Я не мог не пойти туда». Сквало обернулся резко, хлестнул волосами по столу, карта, оставшаяся без опоры, свернулась с громким хлопком. «Когда невмоготу, идешь в туалет и тужишься, а не срешь на продуманный план с высоты своего непомерного эго». Гокудера стиснул кулаки, ощущая напряжение, которое перешло на руки, захватило плечи, звоном отдалось в уши, и медленно отпустил, расслабляясь. «Я сделаю, как ты скажешь. Все, что ты скажешь». 

Инноченти писал, что этот город – город пустоты, в котором зарождается правда, потому что только она настолько неприхотлива и настолько самодостаточна, что может выжить почти в любых условиях. Они не останавливались нигде – бродили по улицам, которые из широких трасс переходили в узкие дороги, кажущиеся тем не менее такими же пустыми из-за высотных одинаковых домов, стоящих вокруг словно один огромный забор. 

Они наблюдали за людьми. Старушка, сидящая на остановке, перебирала мотки пряжи в огромной сумке. Девушка, выгуливающая собаку, разговаривала по телефону и то и дело резко дергала поводок так, что собака поднималась на задние лапы. Женщина с ребенком кормили голубей, отдирая мясистые куски от большого батона и бросая их в роящуюся кучу птиц.

Гокудера не знал, что хочет увидеть. Может, хотел понять, чем же этот город на самом деле отличается от остальных. Может, поймать именно тот сбой, который давало отсутствие в них пламени. Может, найти, в чем же была правда этого города, о которой писал Инноченти. Но ничего ни в облике жителей, ни в их поведении не выдавало никакой неправильности, ошибки или поломки. И между тем они все равно казались ему не такими, не такими, как он или Сквало. 

– Как думаешь, они сами знают, что в них нет пламени? – спросил Гокудера.

Они проходили мимо сквера, где сутулый молодой человек в мешковатом пиджаке ждал кого-то, теребя в руках яркую и от того кажущуюся не к месту розу. То и дело его лицо приобретало оттенок брезгливости, раздражения, и он скреб ногтем по стеблю, видимо, пытаясь сгладить шипы, коловшие его ладонь.

– А есть разница? Ну, узнают они, и что они будут с этим знанием делать?

– Не знаю. Уедут? 

Он вытащил коробочку, словно она могла служить индикатором, – коробочка, которую нельзя открыть пламенем, в городе без пламени. 

– Спорим, тут никто ее открыть не сможет. 

Сквало вскинул голову, посмотрел оценивающе.

– Потому что в них пламени нет?

Гокудера кивнул, повернулся, подставляя коробочку под свет. 

– Ты прав, дурацкий город. И все равно никак не поможет. Если никто здесь не сможет ее открыть, то и я не смогу.

– Потому что…

– Если ты хочешь опять сказать «потому что в них нет пламени», то да, потому что в них, во всем этом городе, да и в нас с тобой сейчас нет абсолютно никакого пламени. Ни капли. Вот посмотри.

Из дверей рядом стоящего здания вышла молодая девушка и, подняв повыше завязанный вокруг шеи шарф так, что он закрывал ей почти пол-лица, пошла на остановку, аккуратно огибая небольшие лужи, собравшиеся на тротуаре. 

– Извините, пожалуйста, – обратился к ней Гокудера, и девушка подняла на него нахмуренные брови, нависающие над шарфом. – Не подскажете какое-нибудь хорошее кафе поблизости, мы немного продрогли?

Он постарался вложить в свой голос максимум вежливости и открытости, не забыв напоследок улыбнуться. Он почти не заметил ее глаз, да она и не посмотрела на него, скользнула взглядом, помотав головой и скрывшись в одном из углов стеклянной остановки. Он повернулся к Сквало с немым «я же говорил», ожидая от него, может быть, смеха, может быть, короткого кивка, может быть, даже еще одного предложения послать этот город к черту. 

Но Сквало молчал. Гокудера никак не мог поймать выражение его лица: эмоции скользили по нему, словно капли мелкого дождика, легко перетекая одна в другую. Он вглядывался в опущенные уголки губ, в небольшую морщину между бровями, в чуть впалые щеки – и никак не мог собрать все воедино. Единственное, что приходило на ум, единственное, что раз за разом вертелось на языке, но он отбрасывал эту мысль, как нереальную, как неподходящую ни Сквало, ни всей этой ситуации вовсе – была горечь.

– Ты… – начал было он, но не успел договорить. Сквало махнул рукой, улыбнулся, сверкнув белоснежными зубами, и перебил:

– Пойдем, погреемся что ли. Должны же здесь наливать хоть где-то. Каким бы стремным ни был этот город, истина откроется нам в крепости его вина. 

Бар оказался типичным. Гокудера ждал от него той же въевшейся серости, что поглощала город, той же атмосферы будничности и быстрого течения жизни. Но он как две капли воды был похож на большинство баров в разных городах – с мягким желтым светом, тесными столиками, между которых практически невозможно было протиснуться, не задев задницей чью-то кружку, и потрепанной барной стойкой. Даже бармен – бородатый рыжий парень в кепке, жилетке и галстуке, стоял там, словно одним из множества клонов, которые одновременно мешали коктейли во всех барах мира. 

Сквало заказал пиво, чем удивил, пожалуй, даже больше бара. Большая кружка пива рядом со Сквало выглядела так, как если бы он вдруг решил завязать на голове пучок, вставив в него пару спиц для эффекта. 

– Вот, расскажи мне, Гокудера, – начал Сквало, сдувая с пива пену. – Чем же тебя так задели эти люди?

Подвох чувствовался уже в протяжном «вот». К концу вопроса ощущение, что Сквало пытался его задеть, а если не задеть, то хотя бы подковырнуть, уже нельзя было игнорировать. Он тряхнул головой.

– А тебя, значит, не задевают?

– Нисколько.

– Тебе же самому не понравился этот город, и именно ты предлагал уехать из этой чертовой дыры.

– Заметь, – сказал Сквало, – город. У тебя же претензии к жителям. 

– Хочешь сказать, что для тебя нет разницы между ними и, допустим, нами?

Сквало откинулся на спинку стула, выставил вперед руки, словно защищаясь.

– Что ты так заводишься? Тише. Разница, очевидно, есть. Но, на мой взгляд, не та, которую ты так хочешь доказать.

По бару прошла рябь. Мигнули лампочки под потолком, на мгновение, погружая все во тьму. Где-то справа раздался сухой надрывный кашель, и Гокудере представился старик, похожий на того, с которым он ждал поезда, в просаленной жилетке, застегнутой на две пуговицы, и обязательном сером пиджаке, усыпанном на лацканах перхотью. Когда свет зажегся, он даже сначала не понял – образ мигнул, словно лампочки до этого, смазался и когда собрался вновь, это был уже молодой пацан, едва достигший возраста, разрешающего посещать такие заведения. 

– Они как будто пустые все. – Сказал он, обводя на столе контуры какого-то неизвестного ему слова, выжженного то ли спичкой, то ли зажигалкой на деревянной поверхности. – Как разомкнутая электрическая цепь – вся начинка и никакого толка. 

– Аха, – Сквало заправил прядь волос за ухо. – А ты в этой прекрасной метафоре кто? Электрик?

– Смеешься.

– Не совсем. Пытаюсь понять, с чего ты взял, будто ты один понимаешь, как тут все устроено. Потому что Иноченти в своих записках писал, что в людях, в которых нет пламени, нет жизни? Или как ты там цитировал?

– Не так. «Люди, в которых нет пламени, не могут испытать полноту жизни». 

Он посмотрел на Сквало в упор. Ответом ему была та самая снисходительная улыбка, которая словно существовала сама по себе, которая одна передавала весь спектр от «боже, какая прелестная чушь» до «ты очень мил, но лучше бы тебе молчать». К горлу поднималась злость, где-то внутри разгоралось пламя, и в момент, когда оно должно выплеснуться из него либо словами, либо взрывной волной, его накрыла пустота.

– Ну, скажи, скажи, что ты не видишь этого? Ты же знаешь, как должно быть, – получилось не зло, а скорее обиженно. И это задевало еще сильнее. – У них словно нет ничего – никаких чувств, только пустота.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа, встал и пошел к барной стойке, где бармен, освещенный гирляндой маленьких лампочек, не очень умело жонглировал шейкером. И все равно уловил слова, сказанные так тихо, что было понятно: Сквало и не хотел, чтобы его кто-то услышал. 

– А у тебя есть?

Их работа вместе напоминала мелкую мозаику, которой больше всего требовались терпение и усидчивость, и которых так не хватало обоим. Маленькие бусинки решений, которые принимал Сквало, резали глаз, выделяясь на общей канве яркими кричащими пятнами. Гокудере хотелось швырнуть всем этим планом ему в лицо и выстроить все с начала, одному. И по каждому взгляду Сквало, брошенному в его сторону, по каждому слову, даже по скрипу кресла под ним, становилось очевидно, что тот это понимал. И Гокудера учился терпению – учился принимать этот яркий нелогичный рисунок, который Сквало называл планом, учился видеть в нем свою красоту – хаотичную, но в чем-то правильную. Он подходил к столу, садился в кресло напротив и, открывая очередные данные наружной слежки, лишь предлагал. И не потому даже, что опрометчиво пообещал сделать все, что Сквало велит. Не потому, что Цуна сказал, что это их общая миссия. Не потому, что Занзас обещал отстрелить ему яйца под корень, если он еще раз так лажанется и надо сказать спасибо Сквало, что Гокудера все еще ходит по Кельну на своих двоих. Гокудера в очередной раз перечитывал отчет о доме, на который наткнулся самым первым. Дом, который не мог вспомнить без выстроившихся в шеренгу силуэтов. В который раз он отчаянно старался понять, как можно было сделать лучше. И тогда Сквало положил ему руку на плечо и сказал: «Подожди. Подожди, пока мы найдем их наверняка. Я обещаю, мы их возьмем». 

Они остановились в парке, где деревья со срезанными верхушками и отрубленными ветками стояли, словно воткнутые в тело города иголки. Наглые серые голубы пытались найти крошки, завалившиеся в щели длинных деревянных скамеек с прорехами в спинках. Сквало сел на одну из скамеек, согнав голубей взмахом плаща, и засунул руки в карманы. В мутных сумерках он выглядел уставшим и, на мгновение показалось Гокудере, поникшим.

– Вдохновляет? – спросил он, поддев мыском валяющуюся под ногами крышку от бутылки. 

Гокудера пожал плечами, сел рядом, доставая коробочку. Сейчас она казалась простым кубиком – даже узор ее, до этого яркий, потускнел, почти сливаясь с фоном.

– Ну, я помолчу, а ты медитируй, – вдруг зло добавил Сквало. Его волосы, обычно спускающиеся плавными волнами на спину и плечи, казалось, топорщились, наэлектризованные до предела.

Было в его взгляде что-то жесткое, какая-то мрачная решимость. Гокудера видел его и раньше. Когда Сквало пришел за кольцами Вонголы. Когда остался против Закуро. Когда собирался на операцию в Кельне, идя против всех приказов сверху. Эта решимость будоражила и бросала вызов. В который раз Гокудера думал, что если бы сейчас они смогли бы зажечь свои кольца, то он бы проиграл.

Почему-то ему казалось, что именно здесь, посреди этого голого, абсолютно пустого парка, где вместо травы бугрилась вскопанная земля, коробочка должна была открыться от его первого прикосновения. Это было глупо, конечно, именно здесь она не могла открыться никак, он понимал это со всей ясностью, со всем чувством той глубинной уверенности, которая никогда не подводит.

– Это все равно невозможно тут, так что… – как-то неуверенно развел руками Гокудера. Под спокойным и как будто равнодушным взглядом Сквало он немного растерялся.

Сквало встал одним плавным тягучим движением, когда тебе кажется, что он еще сидит – скрестив ноги и вытянув их вперед, – а на самом деле уже стоит перед тобой, и память сливается с реальностью, заставляя голову кружиться. 

Он осторожно перехватил руку Гокудеры, в которой тот держал коробочку, сомкнув пальцы вокруг запястья. 

– Забудь о ней, – прозвучало почти как приказ. Второй рукой он обнял Гокудеру за талию и притянул к себе. Легкость, с которой он это сделал, кружила голову сильнее, чем чуть разряженный, сырой воздух, которого вдруг стало не хватать. Гокудера дышал так глубоко, что на каждом вздохе его грудь почти касалась Сквало. Задержать дыхание, ощутить жжение в легких, отпустить. 

Он чувствовал, как пламя, или это было уже что-то иное – обжигающий поток какой-то совсем другой энергии – растекался по его телу, требуя выхода. Все вокруг расплывалось, смазывалось, становилось однородным серым фоном, на котором единственной ясной картинкой оставалось только лицо Сквало. Настолько четкое, что, казалось, он видел весь рисунок кожи, каждый маленький волосок, каждую пору. Он видел, как преломляется линия губ, что на самом деле впадина на верхней губе не острая, как ему всегда казалась, что в самых уголках цвет становится чуть тусклее, будто немного высветленный карандашом. 

Он смотрел так долго, что, когда Сквало наклонился и поцеловал его, ему показалось, что он ждал этого вечность. 

Пламя билось в нем, разгораясь все сильнее и сильнее, сковывало грудь, сжимало горло, отдавалось пульсацией в висках. Взрывалось где-то внутри, скручивая живот. Правую руку вдруг обожгло, и он не смог сдержать вскрик, заглушенный губами Сквало. Он разжал руку, роняя коробочку, и та упала на землю, такая же тусклая и безжизненная, как обычно.

Ее поднял Сквало. 

– Город правды, говоришь? – он подбросил коробочку и, когда она упала обратно в ладонь, сжал руку в кулак. Гокудера смотрел на него в замешательстве. Промелькнула бредовая мысль, что вот сейчас с широкой ухмылкой и возгласом «оппа» Сквало предъявит пустую ладонь. – Тогда давай правду.

«Моя мать умерла, когда мне было три года», – сказал Гокудера, открывая холодильник. Он собирался сказать: «Район Линдендаль чист по последним данным», когда его взгляд упал на батарею йогуртов, которые Сквало зачем-то притащил из Японии. Они, конечно же, давно испортились, но продолжали стоять, сверкая белоснежными боками и размашистыми надписями иероглифами. Это вырвалось непроизвольно, быстрее, чем Гокудера даже успел понять, что говорит. Вылетело и растворилось где-то между пакетом молока, за которым он тянулся, и половиной сэндвича, оставшейся с вечера. «Я узнал о том, что она моя мать, только еще спустя пять лет», – добавил он. Сквало молчал, но Гокудера говорил это не ради Сквало. Он понял, что ему нужно было произнести это вслух: здесь, сейчас, в этом городе, этому человеку, перед которым лежал раскрытым отчет о том, что последний раз преступников видели на одном из складов в районе Калькской водонапорной башни. Произнести, как еще один факт, приклеить стикером в ряд таких же на карту Кельна, половина из которых была так же незначима и почти так же не уместна. «Ты хочешь пойти вдвоем?» – спросил Сквало. Они оба понимали, что пока будут ждать остальных, Калькская башня может стать таким же ненужным и не важным стикером. «Думаешь, справимся?» – Гокудера обернулся. И они оба опять понимали, что на самом деле Гокудера спрашивал, готов ли Сквало рискнуть ради чего-то, что не имело к нему никакого отношения. «Мы попробуем».

Слова доходили до Гокудеры с задержкой, как бывает, когда слушаешь иностранную речь и только через несколько секунд улавливаешь смысл произнесенной фразы.

Сквозь сжатые пальцы Сквало пробивалось яркое голубое свечение, словно маленькое солнце в ладони распускало вокруг длинные голубые лучи. 

Хлопок – и огромный осьминог опутал Сквало с головы до ног, закручивая вокруг него свои толстые щупальца и бросая теплый голубой отсвет на лицо. Он был таким большим, что Сквало казался игрушечным на его фоне. В этом почти нежном свете гримаса, застывшая на лице Сквало, казалась еще ужаснее, усиленная в стократ игрой теней.

– Я бы мог открыть ее еще в Кельне.

5.

 

Маленькие, словно пытающиеся уйти под землю, дома, тонкие улицы, похожие на пересохшие ручьи, которые когда-то, возможно, были бурными реками, тонкие арки мостов и паутина заборов. Этот город даже по-своему был красив, как бывает красива поздняя осень, когда еще видны редкие желтые листья на деревьях, а небо над головой прозрачного чистого цвета. Когда то, каким город когда-то был, еще чувствуется в необычной форме окон, высоких сводах остановок и покатых крышах. Но Гокудера ловил себя на мысли, что все четче и четче видит, каким город станет совсем скоро, и в этом уже не было красоты, только жуткий, сковывающий страх.

Страх, который, тем не менее, был страхом фильмов ужасов, страхом далеких фобий, о которых знаешь, что они сидят где-то глубоко, где-то там, скрытые под ворохом бытовых проблем и повседневной жизни, это был страх, о котором говорят в открытую, страх на ладони – страх, который не пугал. 

Инноченти писал, что этот город – последний в серии его экспериментов, и что он создал его не для того, чтобы люди боялись, но чтобы могли осознать, чего бояться стоит. Гокудера не мог понять ни этой фразы, ни этого города. Он ждал монстров, выглядывающих из-за углов, привидений, звенящих цепями, чудовищ, над которыми он мог бы посмеяться вместе со Сквало. Но не было ни монстров, ни чудовищ, ни Сквало.

Лежащий перед ним город вместе с его потугами на что-то выдающееся казался попросту жалким. 

Он поднялся на мост, переброшенный через речку так неловко, что одна его часть была погружена в воду, а другая заканчивалась крутой неудобной лестницей с узкими ступеньками. Остановился по центру, рассматривая, как пытается пробиться сквозь плотину вода, вспениваясь и бурля. Ни одного человека не встретилось ему по дороге, ни одного силуэта он не заметил в окнах, ни звуков голоса или смеха, или даже плача. Только полное ощущение тотального одиночества. 

Он заорал. Заорал во весь голос, усиливая его пламенем, всем, на какое только был способен. Челюсть свело от напряжения, болью резануло виски, но он продолжать орать, все сильнее и сильнее пытаясь выдавить из себя крик. Это было нечестно. Все было нечестно. Даже хуже, чем коробочка, которая так и не открылась, хуже, чем Сквало, который просто ушел, хуже, чем то, что он не знал, как сделать лучше.

Он хотел попасть в этот город больше, чем во все предыдущие вместе взятые. Инноченти, на чьем счету были такие потрясающие шедевры, должен был достичь здесь вершины своего мастерства. А Гокудера – получить все, что заслуживает.

Он ждал монстров, чудищ, привидений. Но точно так же он ждал, что страх раздавит его, не давая ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть, что кошмары, о которых он помнил, кошмары, о которых только подозревал, и кошмары, о которых он даже подумать не мог, встанут в этом городе, окружая его и пытаясь забрать к себе. Он ждал борьбы, он ждал битвы, он ждал расправы, которая все никак не приходила и не приходила. 

Он кричал, пока из горла не начал выходить только жалобный сип. Цепляясь за шершавые перила, он сел, прислонившись лбом к прутьям. В тот момент он был точно таким же, как этот город – жалким.

Крик был глухой, едва в полсилы. Гокудера прислушался, но на пустой улице царила полная тишина. Крик повторился – уже чуть громче, чуть напористее, но все так же глухо, словно кричали, плотно зажав себе рот. Он дернулся, сделал было шаг вперед, вступая в полосу света от уличных фонарей, и заставил себя отступить. Его приказ на сегодня был сформулирован очень четко: не вмешиваться, иначе можно было упустить след. «Мама», – уже не крик, а всхлип, единственное слово, которое Гокудера смог разобрать. Он хотел бы сказать потом, что это было трезвое обдуманное решение, которое он принимал в полном спокойствии. Он бы хотел потом сказать, что аргументы «за» превысили доводы «против». Но правда была в том, что он даже не стал думать; это был тот момент, когда решение еще никогда не давалось ему легче. Он перемахнул через дорогу и потянул на себя ручку двери.

Город замер. И Гокудера словно замер вместе с ним. Он решился заглянуть в окно одного из домов: через прозрачный тюль кухня выглядела словно лицо невесты, чистая и нетронутая. Угадывались контуры столов, стульев, полок на стенах. Он разглядел чайник и большие часы напротив, приоткрытую дверь. Внутри никого не было. Он подошел к двери и постучался – холодная металлическое дверное кольцо обожгла и без того ледяные руки. Постучался еще раз, когда никто не ответил. 

Его не покидало чувство оцепенения. Словно единственное, что от него хотел этот город: чтобы он стал одной из его колонн, застыл на площади, превращаясь в архитектурную конструкцию, даже не в украшение – просто в элемент обстановки. В коридоре отчетливо пахло едой, мягкий ворсяной ковер скрадывал шаги. Он остановился перед дверью в кухню, казалось, что если он тронет сейчас ее, она заскрипит так оглушительно, что дом проснется, проснется и… Он стоял, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и понять, что именно мешало ему зайти. Он чувствовал пламя – дрожащее, неровное, словно бьющийся на ветру огонь, оно, тем не менее, было той константой, на которую всегда можно было положиться. В случае чего он мог взорвать весь этот дом и выйти, только чуть подпалив края пальто. 

Он дернулся, вырываясь из наваждения. Подался вперед, наваливаясь на дверь, и тут же замер, прислушиваясь. Ни малейшего звука, никакого шороха или скрипа. Дверь открылась так тихо, словно ее просто кто-то стер и нарисовал в другом месте. Кухня была одновременно такой же, как он видел снаружи, и одновременно совсем другой. В сковороде на плите жарились, испуская душный запах готовой еды, котлеты. Из чашек на столе шел пар. Большие часы, которые он видел через окно, оказались на самом деле картиной, вышивкой, где на берегу бушующего океана, пытаясь пробиться сквозь темные тучи, светил одинокий маяк. Все на этой кухне создавало ощущение, что вот-вот придет кто-то снять сковороду с плиты и выпить чаю – домашний лимонад на стойке с нерастаявшими кубиками льда, прихватка, оставленная рядом с плитой, батон хлеба, порезанный наполовину, но еще мягкий. Либо что хозяева уже здесь – невидимые, сидят на стульях и смотрят на Гокудеру.

Он выбежал из дома, согнулся и часто задышал, захлебываясь воздухом. И все равно это не был не страх. Не тот страх, которого он ждал. 

«И в этом твоя проблема, Гокудера», – как наяву услышал он голос Сквало. «Хочешь, чтобы все делали за тебя». И это было нечестно, все это было нечестно. То, что Сквало никогда бы такого не сказал, то, что это было совершенной неправдой, то, что в данную минуту в этом городе он не знал, что делать дальше. «Я бы открыл ее еще в Кельне», – стоило только закрыть глаза, и он снова и снова слышал эти слова, видел Сквало, окутанного голубым сиянием, придающим ему нереальный призрачный вид. Коробочка так и лежала у него в кармане. Он не дотрагивался до нее с тех пор, как поднял с земли уже потухшую, но все еще теплую. И да, это был страх. Страх, который он пронес в этот город, страх, который он скорее всего унесет с собой, страх, не вызванный ни чудовищами, ни нетронутой застывшей комнатой, ни Инноченти с его экспериментами. Страх, что он никогда не сможет ее открыть, и что это будет означать для него самого.

Инноченти писал, что этот город – город неудачи. То, что у него получилось с остальными городами, никогда и не могло получиться с этим. И этот город стал последним в череде его экспериментов еще и потому, что никогда и нигде больше ему не было так страшно, что у него ничего не получится.

Начал накрапывать мелкий дождь, погружая город в белую дымку измороси. Гокудера выбрал дом наугад, они все были одинаковые, даже если сильно отличались по цвету или скату крыш. Поднялся на второй этаж по лестнице, стены которой были увешаны семейными фотографиями, только лица людей на ней были словно закрыты капроновыми чулками – гладкие и без единой черты. Он нашел спальню – сквозь приоткрытое окно ветер играл занавесками, на спинке кресла висел брошенный словно впопыхах халат. Не до конца застеленная постель со скомканным одеялом занимала почти всю комнату. Гокудера забрался в нее как был – в пальто и ботинках, свернулся, утыкаясь ухом в жесткую подушку, и заснул. 

Он провел в городе неделю. А потом и еще одну. Если так посмотреть, этот город был ничем не хуже любого курорта – шведский стол и постоянно свежие простыни. Город раскрывался перед ним с каждым днем, он видел паутину пламени, опутывающую его так плотно, что практически невозможно было распознать отдельные нити. Они пульсировали словно жилы, поддерживая реальность, заданную Инноченти. К концу второй недели он понял, что уже может не только наблюдать, но и создавать. 

Протянулись новые нити, новые дома. Поддавшись порыву, он создал большой пустой кинотеатр, в котором непрерывно крутили серые фильмы. На подставках кресел можно было найти то попкорн, то открытую, вечно пенящуюся бутылку пива; россыпь чипсов в проходах, обязательно хрустящих под ногами, хрустящих, сколько бы на них ни наступали. Он добавил магазин, где на прилавках стояло свежее молоко, а на кассе лежала пара банкнот и горсть мелочи, словно кто-то только что расплатился. Появилась заправка с валяющимся на земле пистолетом и следами шин, где в углу постоянно работала кофемашина, а в стаканчике рядом был всегда был налит горячий капучино с двумя ложками сахара.

И все отчетливее и отчетливее он понимал, что даже если город и стал лучше под его рукой, он все равно не стал чем-то иным. То, что не получилось у Инноченти, не получалось и у него. 

Город не поддавался. Он раскрывался перед ним, честно и искренне показывая все, что у него есть, словно книга, написанная понятным простым языком, смысл которой постоянно от него ускользал. Он перечитывал его, предложение за предложением, пока даже самые простые буквы не стали превращаться в завитки непонятных символов. В какой-то момент он даже решил, что может переписать эту книгу с нуля, разрушить город до основания и выстроить свой – с другими домами, с крышами, поднятыми к небу, и белоснежными арками мостов не над реками, а над пропастью, разрушающимися с каждым сделанным шагом.

И вместе с тем он понимал, что все это – просто азарт создателя, который всего лишь идет по начерченной для него канве. 

Он бросил все разом. Поставил в саду одного из домов качели, которые тихо-тихо раскачивались, никогда не останавливаясь, только поскрипывая немного, словно уговаривая наконец дать им отдохнуть. И решил, что хватит. Он настолько хорошо понял механику этого города, что больше изучать было нечего, а творить – незачем.

Если бы Сквало сейчас был рядом, он сказал бы: «Может, к черту этот город? Поехали наконец просто на море, где можно лежать закопанным по пояс в песок и считать капли, стекающие со лба. И ничего больше. Никакого пламени, никаких коробочек, никакой мафии». И он бы уехал с со Сквало, забросив подальше так и не открывшуюся коробочку. Но тот мог ее открыть, а он нет, поэтому Сквало, возможно, и лежал где-то на море, закопанный по пояс в песок, а он шатался по мокрым улицам. 

Иногда под вечер, когда в домах как по команде зажигался свет, а в некоторых включался телевизор или начинала играть тихая музыка, он садился за какой-нибудь стол, доставал из микроволновки очередные макароны и думал, что пора бы уже возвращаться домой. Пора было вернуть Цуне коробочку, сказать, что отпуск прошел просто супер, и подъесть у Ямамото всего тунца. И каждый раз он поднимался на второй этаж, ложился на все так же плохо застеленную постель и засыпал.

В доме было темно – он шел наугад, в любой момент готовясь выстрелить. Темнота сжимала со всех сторон, словно стены и потолок медленно съезжались, намереваясь раздавить его между собой. Эхом раздавался глухой стук его шагов. Комната, еще одна, коридор, все еще темно, все еще непонятно, откуда раздавался крик. Одна лестница вела на второй этаж, другая спускалась в подвал. Где-то сверху пробивался редкий рассеянный свет, и он понял, что окна были заколочены досками. От темноты и затхлости немного кружилась голова, чувство реальности ускользало, казалось, словно он пробирается сквозь толщу воды, еле-еле переставляя ноги. Он спустился, осторожно нащупывая каждую ступеньку. Все такая же темнота, только теперь запах стал острее – запах гнили, мочи и рвоты вперемешку. Он остановился, заставляя себя дышать через рот, чтобы не стошнило. Наткнулся на дверь, на ощупь оказавшуюся металлической, с большим амбарным замком. Он бил наугад, надеясь, что не разнесет всю дверь к чертям. Она открылась с громким скрежетом, чиркая о бетонный пол и высекая сноп искр. Кто-то вскрикнул и заплакал. 

Не было никакого озарения, никакого решения, свалившегося откуда-то свыше. Он всегда знал, что настоящий страх никогда не может прийти извне, он может только зародиться изнутри. И именно этого не хватало городу, который Инноченти гордо назвал «городом страха», – тех, кто мог бояться.

Он вдруг вспомнил Сквало, который в ответ на очередную аналитику с красивыми пирогами процентов и графиками, рассказал, где он видел все эти цифры, и, если Гокудера считает, что может найти остальные дома, изучая продажи кабачков, он, конечно, волен изучать продажи кабачков, но иногда стоит задействовать и другие участки мозга. Гокудера тогда справедливо решил назвать Сквало дебилом и продолжил заниматься тем, чем занимался. Наверное, с этим городом у Сквало бы никогда не возникло проблем.

И он создал тех, кто мог бояться.

Первым он создал маленького мальчика, вечно запертого в большой зале с красивым роялем. Сквозь большие окна в пол лился мягкий свет, паркет под ногами скользил, а стены искрились золотом и перламутром. Этот страх Гокудера давно пережил, и потому он дался легче всего – не страх даже, воспоминание. 

Следующим стал мальчик постарше в тесной комнате, стены которой можно потрогать руками, если встать по центру и вытянуться. Холодные батареи и иней на подоконнике, в углу – груда сваленных в кучу одеял. Мальчик пытался собрать динамитную шашку, в его руках дрожал кончик фитиля. Этот страх Гокудера чувствовал до сих пор – чувствовал с каждым вздохом пламени в груди, этот страх был привычен. 

Это было невероятно сложно, выталкивать из себя воспоминания, вместо того, чтобы пытаться вновь и вновь заглушить их, затолкать поглубже, где никто, даже он сам, не сможет их найти. Непривычно, неудобно, при одном взгляде на них Гокудере хотелось бежать без оглядки или стирать их, стирать и больше никогда не видеть.

Мальчик, окруженный толпой плотных темных фигур, которые стискивают его, сцепившись локтями и наклоняются, выдыхая запах лука и перегара. Мальчик, пускающий в небо самолетики, который каждый раз надеется, что они улетят далеко-далеко, но раз за разом они падают вниз, мальчик, подрывающий себя динамитом, мальчик, которого бьет молния, сеткой расходящаяся от бильярдных шаров, мальчик, который никак не может зажечь кольцо, парень с пустой коробочкой в руках.

Он создавал их одного за другим – не люди, не иллюзии, отголоски собственных страхов, облекшиеся в физическое воплощение. Они расходились по городу словно картины в картинной галерее – каждый на своем месте, каждый с заданными параметрами. И город становился другим – он становился городом Гокудеры. 

Они выстроились в ряд, похожие на крепко сбитые, плохо пригнанные друг к другу колышки. Грузный полицейский, зажав подмышкой дубинку, медленно шел вдоль и считал головы. Некоторые из них едва доставали ему до пояса, некоторые доходили аж до плеч, некоторые стояли, ссутулившись, выставив вперед острые тонкие плечи, некоторые пытались выпрямиться, выпячивая впалую грудь. Но все они, абсолютно все, склонив головы, смотрели в землю. «Куда ж вас теперь», – пробормотал себе под нос полицейский, ставя очередную пометку в блокнот. «Хоть бы имя одно назвали». Их было много – безымянные, полуголые, цепляющиеся за лохмотья, оставшиеся от одежды. Неучтенные никем – ни Вонголой, ни Варией, ни даже теми, кто держал их в этом подвале. Они были никому не нужны. 

Сквало появился так неожиданно и смотрелся так органично, что первой мыслью у Гокудеры проскользнуло: «до тебя я еще не дошел, ты должен быть позже». Но, видимо, Сквало – это тот страх, который все же придется встречать лицом к лицу.

– Я отправил тебе сто тысяч смсок, между прочим, – сказал Сквало, с интересом разглядывая раздваивающееся дерево, один из моментов, за которые Гокудере было немного стыдно. Он хотел сделать вечную молнию, но на вечную молнию не хватило сил.

– Тут, кажется, не ловит.

– В общем. Я пришел сказать, что мне все равно.

Гокудера рассмеялся. Он ждал чего угодно – от простого «тебя обыскались, пора возвращаться в родные пенаты» до «вот заявление по собственному, гроб там, ложись сам, чтобы не запачкать дорожку». Но не заявлений, что ему все равно. Они оба знали, что Сквало не могло быть все равно.

– Да что...

– Ты меня не понял. – И Гокудера осекся на полуслове. – Помолчи, что ли. Мне все равно, что ты не можешь открыть эту коробочку. Может быть, когда-нибудь сможешь. Может быть, нет. Но я предлагаю тебе поехать домой. Со мной. А решать тебе.

И Гокудеру захлестнула такая оглушительная волна, что, даже если бы он захотел, он не смог бы ее остановить. Обожгло ладонь. Гокудера медленно, боясь спугнуть, вытащил руку из кармана, раскрыл сжимающие коробочку пальцы. На его ладони сидел маленький красный осьминожек, перебирая тоненькими щупальцами, и, казалось, щурился на свет.

– Ну ты сволочь, а? – Сквало, казалось, не мог оторвать глаз от осьминога. – И это все? Вот эта вот микрохрень?

– Еще минуту назад тебе было все равно, если я никогда ее не открою!

Сквало потянулся, схватил Гокудеру за руку и рванул на себя.

– Ты наконец понял, как ее открыть, – сказал он, выдыхая горячий воздух ему в шею.

– Мне кажется, я всегда понимал, просто не мог.

– Чувств не хватало?

– Боялся, – и это признание далось ему удивительно легко. 

Маленький осьминог взобрался по рукаву и переполз на Сквало, устраиваясь в его волосах. Тот выглядел совершенно нелепо: растрепанный, с красными от холода щеками, красным носом и красным осьминогом на макушке. 

– К черту эти города. Поехали домой.


End file.
